Para Bien o Para Mal
by heewelss
Summary: Bella y Edward se conocen en el instituto y se enamoran, ¿Todo sera color de rosa? ¿Se amaran lo suficiente como para perdonar y confiar entre si?. Todos Humanos / BxE. MI PRIMER FIC*
1. ¿Bien o Mal?

Era uno de esos días extraños en Forks, y por días extraños me refiero a que había sol, pues si, sol en el eterno invierno de Forks, Washington y se tiene que aprovechar al máximo.

Hoy era otro día mas de instituto, y digo otro día mas, porque era demasiado rutinario, tanto que hasta me daban ganas de ir al acantilado de La Push a "ahogarme" en mis penas, pero vamos ¡no hay que ser tan drásticos!, soy joven con el intelecto suficiente como para no morir de hambre en un pueblo como Forks -nótese el sarcasmo- así que bueno... hay que aceptar que no se puede tener todo en la vida ¿o si? . Tenia una extraña sensación de que seria un día importante, si me preguntan porque la verdad es que no tengo ni la mas minima idea, pero con todas las experiencias que me pueden brindar mis cortos, mas no insignificantes 16 años eh aprendido a tomarles valor a esos "presentimientos" por así decirles.

Pero bueno, antes que nada me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, mi segundo nombre casi nadie lo sabe, no se ni porque pero simplemente me limito a decir Isabella Swan y por otro lado desde que tengo uso de razón eh odiado mi primer nombre, asi que prefiero que me digan Bella. Antes de mudarme aquí, vivía en Phoenix con mi madre Renee, pero cuando ella empezó a rehacer su vida a lado de Phil, decidí que seria mejor para todos si yo me venia a vivir con mi padre Charlie a Forks. Mi madre al principio no lo acepto del todo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que seria mas libre a lado de Phil, no puso más que la resistencia necesaria y aquí estoy.

Me encontraba desayunando sola en casa ya que Charlie se había ido temprano como todos los días. ¿Había comentado el hecho de que es el Jefe de Policía de Forks? pues si que lo es, con pistola y todo, fue un poco extraño al principio pero terminas acostumbrándote. Revise el reloj y me di cuenta de que tenia el tiempo exacto para llegar al instituto. Tome mis llaves, mi mochila y cerré bien la casa. Me dirigí a mi enorme dinosaurio rojo, ¡si lo se! era inmenso y llamaba mucho la atención, pero yo lo amaba, pensaba que era como un coche indestructible, nada que ver con los coches de niño rico que con un simple bache ya se arruinaba la "fina" carrocería. Encendí mi dinosaurio y partí con rumbo al instituto. Llegue justo a tiempo y sin querer, note que había dos coches que llamaban por completo la atención. Un pequeño pero elegante Volvo plateado y un llamativo BMW color rojo sangre. Era un poco extraño, nadie de aquí tenia el lujo de comprarse coches como esos, me pregunte de quien eran pero me aleje de ese pensamiento.

Entre a mi primera clase que era Literatura, era la que mas me gustaba, estaba pensando seriamente en estudiar eso en la Universidad, pero no había porque apresurarme, todavía tenia tiempo para elegir o retractarme. Las clases fluyeron con mucha facilidad, solo por alguno que otro extraño o dicho sea de paso impertinente comentario de Mike Newton. Dios santo, ese chico no parecía captar el rechazo que cortes y educadamente le decía a cada tipo de proposición de su parte. La verdad era que no le hallaba mucho sentido a ese asunto, yo no era una chica guapísima por la que deberías de andar corriendo tras de ella. Era una chica muy normal, muy simple, no le veía el caso, pero bueno, gracias a dios no tengo el cerebro de Newton y nunca lo sabre.

Pronto llego el tiempo del almuerzo y me dirigí a comprar algo, no tenía muchas ganas de comer, pero una manzana no me iba a hacer daño, de ahí me fui a reunir con Jessica y Ángela. Ellas eran algo asi como mis amigas, no tanto como para salir a vernos u organizar "días de chicas" pero me la pasaba bien. En el grupo también estaban Newton, Tyler y Ben. Los últimos dos me caían bien, creo que mas Ben, era una buena persona al igual que Ángela, también me llevaba mejor con ella que con Jessica. Entre bromas y comentarios un tanto fuera de lugar me sentí un tanto aburrida, asi que me puse a divagar con la mirada por el pequeño lugar.

Y en ese momento lo vi. Un par de hermosos ojos esmeraldas me miraban fijamente desde el extremo del lugar. Me quede totalmente absorta del mundo en ese instante, era como si sus ojos me hipnotizaran por completo. Una parte de mi mente me decía que me estaba comportando como una vil idiota, pero la verdad, me valía un pepino. Entonces el me sonrío, era un tipo de perfecta sonrisa torcida y juro por dios que deje de respirar. Ahí fue cuando volví a la realidad y desvié la mirada. Sentí mi cara tan roja que explotaría en cualquier momento. ¿Como demonios había estado a segundos de babear por aquel chico? pero aclaremos, no había ningún, de verdad, ningún problema con el chico, dios santo el es la perfección hecha hombre. No, no era el, ¡era el maldito lugar en el que me encontraba!, gracias al cielo nadie pareció notar mi pequeña pero muy grata distracción.

A partir de ahí, me dedique a mirar de reojo al dios griego que estaba a unos metros de mi persona. Decidí apartar un poco la vista y por primera vez en todo el tiempo, me puse a ver a las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Había un gran mastodonte de pelo negro que resaltaba del grupo, tenia ojos color miel y era muy musculoso, me dio miedo solo de mirarlo, pero en ese momento por alguna razón el sonrío a las otras personas y el miedo se me borro de la mente, tenia una perfecta sonrisa marcada por unos lindos hoyuelos que lo hacían ver como un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un hombre. Reí mentalmente ante aquel pensamiento. A su lado estaba una hermosa chica de pelo rubio que caía en finas, pero bien marcadas ondas, tenía los ojos azules más profundos que eh visto y tenía un cuerpo que muchas pagarían por tenerlo. La siguiente era una pequeña chica de pelo corto que apuntaba a todo tipo de direcciones, tenía sus facciones un poco marcadas, sus ojos eran de un color verde claro. Tenía una sonrisa muy acogedora, destilaba felicidad hasta por los poros y daba pequeños saltitos desde su silla. Ella platicaba muy animadamente con un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules del mismo tono que la rubia. No sonreía mucho, pero desde lo lejos que estaba podía ver la admiración con la que veía a la pequeña duende que tenia a su lado, eso estoy segura que era amor.

Me detuve un poco con mi dios griego para admirarlo detalladamente. Se veía que era alto, tenía su piel pálida al igual que los que estaban con el, tenia el pelo perfectamente alborotado y de un color castaño raro. Cobrizo, ese era el color. Sus facciones estaban muy bien marcadas por su fina mandíbula, su nariz recta, sus pómulos, -ahí caí en la cuenta que estaba un poco sonrojado y me pareció lo mas adorable del universo-, sus labios ¡dios! esos labios, delgados pero no al extremo, eran simplemente perfectos, te invitaban a probarlos. Y yo gustosa lo haría. Era delgado pero no flacucho, traía una camiseta blanca de cuello V que marcaba sus músculos, no eran muy llamativos como los del otro chico, sino que parecía que apenas se estaban formando en sus brazos, y junto a la camiseta llevaba un simple pantalón de mezclilla, pero lo de simple lo quitaba con esas piernas torneadas que dejaban mucho, que digo mucho, muchísimo a la imaginación.

Justo en ese momento toco el timbre y di un pequeño salto en mi lugar, me sobresalto mucho, pero fue bueno ya que era hora de dejar de divagar e ir a mi próxima clase: Biología, no era de mi total agrado pero se me daba bien. Me atrase un poco con Ángela ya que quería un poco de ayuda con Literatura y yo gustosa accedí. Llegue a la puerta un segundo antes de que tocara la campana de inicio de clase. Ahora el día me estaba sonriendo con suerte. Apenas camine dos pasos hacia mi lugar que a lo largo del año estaba vacío, y oh sorpresa! me había portado muy bien y Dios me estaba dando un regalo caído del cielo. Ahí despreocupadamente se encontraba mi Sr. perfección. Miraba hacia la ventana completamente concentrado en un punto. Me arme de todo el valor que sabia que no tenia y camine hacia mi lugar, en cuanto llegue el alzo la vista y se sorprendió al verme, pero me regalo una de esas sonrisas que me quitaban el aliento y me senté un poco aturdida.

Me moría por romper el hielo, pero no era tan valiente. Fue entonces cuando sentí que estaba soñando.

- Hola -me dijo con voz aterciopelada.

- Hola -fue lo único que pude decir ante tal impacto.

Es decir, el me estaba hablando a mi, ¿en que universo eso podría estar pasando? -Solo en un sueño- razoné. Tenia ganas de pellizcarme, pero resistí.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto un tanto preocupado

- Si, ¿porque? - no tenia idea a que se refería.

- Bueno, es que creo que dejaste de respirar por un segundo - dijo tímidamente.

¡Demonios! ¿Era demasiado obvia? agr, esto no me podía estar pasando a mi.

- No lo note -mentí- pero, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar - dije mirando mis manos.

- Cuando quieras -dijo con diversión- Por cierto, me llamo Edward Cullen- sonrío

- Bella Swan, mucho gusto - dije sonrojada.

- Descuida, el gusto es mío - dijo de una manera que yo quise captar como casual pero no estaba segura. El puso su vista al frente y al instante recordé en donde me encontraba y decidí prestarle la mayor atención que mis neuronas alocadas y nerviosas me permitían al profesor Banner.

La hora me estaba pareciendo eterna, entre tantas explicaciones y tantas emociones juntas en una sola hora y en un mismo lugar, me sentía estresada. Lo único que se me ocurrió para calmarme fue suspirar.

- Vaya, el dueño de ese suspiro a de ser muy afortunado -dijo _Edward_ como el comentario mas trivial del mundo.

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunte

- Por lo que normalmente suspiran las mujeres es por un chico, asi que reitero, a de ser muy afortunado - dijo restándole importancia.

- Pues no existe tal afortunado - exprese un tanto triste, pensando en la inexistente probabilidad de que Edward fuera el "afortunado".

- Entonces son muy ciegos los chicos de por aquí - dijo. Antes de que yo le preguntara de que demonios hablaba, el timbre sonó.

El se levanto y empezó a recoger sus cosas y yo lo imite, aunque un poco atontada por la pequeña conversación que habíamos tenido. El salón ya estaba vacío y solo estábamos el y yo. Camino hacia la puerta, yo iba detrás de el para ir a gimnasia cuando se detuvo y se giro hacia mi. Yo me quede estática.

- Nos vemos mañana -dijo Edward, lo siguiente nunca de los nuncas me lo espere. Se acerco a mi y deposito un pequeño beso en mi mejilla. Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, el se alejo, sonrío y salio del laboratorio.

Yo me quede totalmente de piedra ante lo que había pasado, simplemente no lo podía creer, sentía infinidad de cosas que jamás había sentido y lo peor del caso era que no sabia si eran cosas buenas o malas.

Gimnasia transcurrió sin muchos tropiezos, odiaba esa maldita asignatura y además agréguenle que muchas de las veces mis pies y mi equilibrio son muy torpes y que todavía estaba deslumbrada por lo que había pasado hace unos minutos. Lo peor era que esta clase la compartía con Newton y era de lo que menos tenia ganas.

- Hey, Bella ¿como estas? - pregunto Newtonto

- Bien Mike - conteste con una sonrisa fingida

- Me alegro, me preguntaba... -oh no, otra vez no, rogué internamente- ¿No te apetece ir a comer algo saliendo?- pregunto de nuevo.

- Gracias por la invitación Mike, pero no puedo, tengo que hacer el ensayo de Literatura y no puedo retrasarme con eso- dije amable mente pero sin ninguna intención de serlo. La verdad era que ya había acabado el dichoso ensayo, pero diría cualquier cosa por evitar a Mike.

- Oh! es cierto, bueno en otra ocasión será- dijo sonriente y se alejo.

"_Dios me libre de esa ocasión"_ pensé internamente.

Por fin, el timbre sonó y ya me podía ir de ahí, me cambie la ropa de gimnasia por mis prendas y salí hacia el estacionamiento. Y vaya sorpresa la que me di al darme cuenta de quienes eran los propietarios del volvo y el BMW que había visto por la mañana, no era nada menos que Edward Cullen y la chica rubia. La duende y el otro chico rubio se subieron al volvo de Edward y el grandote se subió a lado de la rubia en el BMW.

Yo seguí mi camino hacia mi auto. No se que me impulso a voltear a ver el volvo, asi que dirigí mi vista al coche y vi como Edward sonreía mirando por el espejo retrovisor a alguna parte o persona que estaba cerca de mi, no quise pensar que me veía a mi, asi que trate de ignorar ese hecho subiendo a mi camioneta.

Llegue a casa muerta de hambre. Nota mental: nunca comer solamente una manzana. Me hice un par de emparedados y junto a un refresco me dirigí a mi habitación a hacer los deberes. La tarde paso sin contratiempos y baje a hacer la cena ya que Charlie llegaría pronto. Decidí que comeríamos un poco de pasta con ensalada. Cuando estaba poniendo los cubiertos en la mesa, Charlie entro.

- Hola hija-dijo olisqueando el ambiente- vaya, huele bien -

- Solo es pasta papa - dije divertida.

Comimos entre un silencio cómodo que ya era costumbre. Charlie no era de muchas palabras y yo tampoco, se podría decir que herede eso de el.

Recogí la mesa, lave los platos, me despedí de mi padre y me dispuse a ir a darme una ducha.

Saliendo un poco mas relajada del baño, me adentre en mi habitación, acomode mis libros y mi ropa para mañana y me dispuse a tratar de dormir ya que tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza. Lo único que sabia era que si había sido un día importante como lo pensé por la mañana. Hoy había conocido al chico mas maravilloso que pensé toparme en mi vida. Con ese pensamiento el sueño me alcanzo.


	2. Primeras Impresiones

**EPOV.**

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN PON TU TRASERO EN ESTA SALA ¡AHORA!- me grito mi dulce torbellino de hermana: Alice.

Hoy era nuestro primer día de instituto en Forks y mi querida hermana estaba que volaba de anticipación. Mis padres, hermanos y yo nos habíamos mudado a este pequeño pueblo por la simple razón que mi madre Esme, necesitaba un "cambio de aires" y como mi papa Carlisle le hacia caso en casi todo, decidió que seria bueno venirnos hacia acá. Yo no le veía diferencia a Los Ángeles y Forks, era un pueblo común y corriente, pero mi hermana lo veía diferente, una forma de hacer nuevos amigos y conocer diferentes lugares o lo que se traduce como nuevas personas a quienes torturar con su obsesión por la moda y nuevos centros comerciales que vaciar. Emmet, mi hermano mayor, decía que solo teníamos que hacerle caso a mama porque lo merecía y yo estaba en total acuerdo con el.

Mi familia era bastante unida y todos nos teníamos mucha confianza y nos amábamos entre sí. Esme era decoradora de interiores, era su pasión, no había lugar en la nueva casa que no fuera diseñado o arreglado por ella, y la verdad era que sus gustos eran fantásticos. Carlisle era un gran medico reconocido en el país, el trabajaría en el Hospital de Forks como Jefe de Cirugía, que según el, era un honor, pero yo lo veía como algo, que el mas que muchas personas, se merecía. Emmet era el mayor de nosotros, pero no por eso el más maduro. Era tan grande que si no lo conocías te daría miedo, pero en cuanto se ponía a hablar era completamente diferente, un niño de tamaño extra grande. Y Alice, ¡dios cuide al pobre de Forks de esa bola de energía! si fuera posible diría que es un tipo de alienígena o algo asi, a veces decía tantas palabras en tan poco tiempo que no le entendías nada, no tenia mucha paciencia y si ella decía algo, se hacia porque se hacia, ninguno de nosotros quería experimentar su furia.

¿Y yo? Alguien muy tranquilo, era el mas chico de los tres y a mi punto de vista, el mas normal de los dos demonios que tenia como hermanos. Mi madre de pequeño me hizo tomar clases de piano y desde entonces me encanta tocar, se diría que es como mi pasión frustrada ya que Carlisle quería que estudiara medicina igual que el, y creo que al final de todo lo haría, no lo sabia muy bien pero tal ves si.

Acabe de vestirme y tomar mi mochila para ir hacia la sala. Alice caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar, estaba muy ansiosa de su primer día.

-Alice, cuando te digo que bajo en 5 minutos, es que bajare a ese tiempo, no tienes porque reventar las ventanas y mis oídos con tus gritos- le dije en burla.

-Pero ya habían pasado tus 5 minutos- dijo con un puchero que me hizo reír.

-Haber chicos ya dejen de pelear, Emmet ya se fue, asi que, Edward tu llevaras a Alice- nos aviso Esme.

-Esta bien- contesté sin más remedio.

Alice ni siquiera me dio tiempo de desayunar solo alcancé una manzana que Esme me lanzo. Nos subimos a mi preciado Volvo. Si, amaba ese coche, nadie más que yo lo podía conducir. Con mi habitual manera de conducir llegamos rápido, Emmet ya estaba ahí con los gemelos Hale: Jasper y Rosalie. Ellos eran como parte de la familia, nos llevábamos muy bien los cinco, aparte de que Rosalie era la novia de Emmet, y Jasper el novio de Alice. A veces no me gustaba salir con ellos, me sentía fuera de lugar, pero de todos modos Alice -como es costumbre- me obligaba a ir. Los Hale también habían entrado al instituto junto con nosotros, ellos vivían en Los Ángeles, pero cuando se enteraron de que nos mudaríamos, quisieron acompañarnos, sus padres se compraron una casa en Forks y los enviaron aquí. De vez en cuando los visitaban para ver como se las arreglaban solos, claro, ni tan solos porque ellos les daban su mensualidad.

- ¡Jasper! - grito efusivamente Alice cuando salio del auto. El solo le sonrío y abrió sus brazos hacia ella. Me dirigí hacia ellos y lo salude.

- Jasper, algún día me tienes que decir como logras soportarla -le dije al rubio que tenia encima a Alice. El solo negó divertido con la cabeza.

- ¡Hey! te escuche- contesto Alice fingiendo indignación

- Ese era el punto- dije con una sonrisa divertida.

Todos nos adentramos al edificio, faltaban unos minutos, pero no tenia caso estar afuera, hoy era de lo raros días que había sol en Forks, y al parecer ninguno de nosotros tenia ánimos de admirar el cielo totalmente despejado.

El día paso con mucha fluidez, entre clase y clase, maestro y maestro y chicas alocadas que solo me sonreían a cada rato, yo no entendía el porque pero quise pensar que era por mera cortesía.

Toco el timbre del almuerzo y fui a comprarme algo de comida porque por la culpa de Alice, moría de hambre. En el camino me encontré a Jasper y fuimos juntos. Los demás se encontraban en una mesa apartada de las demás y sin más, nos fuimos a sentar. Pasó el tiempo con las continuas bromas morbosas de Emmet y los comentarios efusivos de Alice.

Me sentía aburrido y de nuevo, fuera de lugar. Cada uno con su pareja y yo solo. No era que no me gustara mi soledad, era que continuamente sentía celos, ya que ellos ya habían encontrado el amor. Yo en cambio, desde hace un tiempo no salía con nadie, digamos que tuve una mala experiencia en el instituto de Los Ángeles con Jane. A simple vista se veía una chica muy dulce y amable, pero ella no era asi, y yo de estúpido me envolví con ella para que al final la encontrara en una fiesta revolcándose con no se quien. Desde ahí, simplemente me aleje de las chicas, ya no confiaba en el _amor._

En un movimiento de cabeza, mis ojos se posaron con la chica mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Iba caminando con una manzana hacia la mesa en donde estaba sentada alguien que reconocía como Jessica. La chica era de baja estatura, piel blanca, tenia unos pequeños labios rosados que empecé a creer serian mi perdición y su cabello caía en ondas sobre su espalda, finas y suaves curvas se formaban a lo largo de su cuerpo perfecto. Llevaba una camisa color azul que se adhería a su cuerpo y hacia que su piel se viera de un color cremoso, unos jeans y converse. Se veía hermosa, era como estar viendo a una diosa o algo parecido, era irreal la simpleza de su belleza.

Me quede viéndola ahí sentada, se veía un poco agobiada y aburrida al igual que yo. En ese momento ella comenzó a observar el lugar y sus ojos se posaron en mí. Tenía un par de ojos color chocolate que desbordaban dulzura, sin ser conciente de mis actos me perdí en su mirada, era tan absorbente que me olvide del mundo entero y me concentre en ella. Como acto reflejo le sonreí, ella desvío su mirada y note como se sonrojaba ¡dios santo! esa mujer me mataría, se veía tan adorable con ese tono de rosa en sus mejillas. En ese momento recordé que estaba con mis hermanos y que si se llegaban a enterar de mi desliz me harían la vida imposible. Asi que regrese mi atención a ellos y lo mejor fue que al parecer nadie se dio cuenta.

Paso el almuerzo entre mas situaciones y hubo un momento en que Alice me miro con la ceja alzada, al instante entendí que si me había visto, yo solo agache la cabeza y sentí como me ruborizaba un poco.

Tocó el timbre y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase: Biología. Entre tanto me puse a pensar que no tenía ninguna clase junto a la chica de la cafetería y me sentí un poco triste. Entre al salón y solo había unos cuantos, me presente con el maestro y me dijo que asiento tomara, al parecer era por parejas, sin mas me senté y me puse a recordar a la chica. No se cuanto tiempo paso, que escuche pasos dirigirse hacia mi y se detenían a mi lado. Con toda la desgana del mundo me gire a ver a mi nuevo compañero de laboratorio.

Y ¡santos cielos! Dios me amaba y mucho.

La belleza de chica que conocí en la cafetería estaba parada enfrente de mi un poco tímida, yo solo le sonreí, ella se relajo y se sentó a mi lado. No podía dejar de mirarla, era imposible que la suerte me sonriera de tal manera que me pusiera a esta chica de compañera de laboratorio. Ella se veía un poco nerviosa asi que decidí decir algo coherente para no quedar como idiota.

- Hola - _¡vaya Edward! te darán el premio por el mas inteligente _pensé sarcásticamente.

- Hola - susurro ella. Ahora si que se veía sumamente nerviosa y no entendía el porque. En eso note que había dejado de respirar por unos segundos y me preocupe.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunte alarmado por su actitud.

- Si, ¿porque?- dijo confusa.

- Bueno, es que creo que dejaste de respirar por un segundo - conteste. Ella frunció el ceño un poco y dijo.

- No lo note, pero estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

- Cuando quieras- dije con diversión al verla tan inocente- Por cierto, me llamo Edward Cullen- agregué sonriendo

- Bella Swan, mucho gusto - me dijo sonrojada. Por dios esos sonrojos me iban a provocar la muerte.

- Descuida, el gusto es mío- conteste tratando de sonar distraído, pero era la verdad, el gusto era completamente mío.

Regrese mi vista al frente ya que el profesor Banner estaba explicando algo y por lo menos tenia que hacer el intento por entenderlo aunque sabia que no podría con _Bella_ a mi lado en cada clase y no era que me quejara en absoluto pero tenia que controlarme y tratar de entender algo. En eso escuche como ella suspiro y temí lo peor.

- Vaya, el dueño de ese suspiro a de ser muy afortunado - le dije de la manera mas trivial que me era posible porque era obvio que ella tenia alguien a su lado y sentía que moría por dentro.

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto confusa

- Por lo que normalmente suspiran las mujeres es por un chico, asi que reitero, a de ser muy afortunado- respondí tratando de ocultar la tristeza en mi voz.

- Pues no existe tal afortunado- contesto mirando sus manos. Entonces el brillo de esperanza se reanudo y me sentí mejor.

- Entonces son muy ciegos los chicos de por aquí- agregué, porque era la pura verdad. ¿Como era posible que nadie notara lo hermosa y amable que era ella? estaban completamente ciegos.

En eso el timbre sonó y yo me levante para recoger mis cosas, Bella hizo lo mismo y con todo mi pesar me dirigí a salir del aula. Note que nadie más quedaba aparte de ella y yo, asi que me atreví a hacer lo impensable. Me detuve antes de llegar a la puerta y me gire hacia ella.

- Nos vemos mañana- le dije, y plante un beso en su mejilla. Sentí como algo me recorría el cuerpo ante el contacto pero le reste importancia. Me aleje, le dedique una sonrisa y salí apresuradamente. Sentía mil emociones dentro de mí y me encantaba la sensación, aparte era mejor al saber que todas esas emociones las provocaba ella.

Llegue prácticamente corriendo a la clase de Ingles que compartía con Emmet. El ya estaba ahí viendo una revista de coches. Me senté a su lado y trate de relajarme.

- Edward, ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Emmet

- Si claro Em, ¿porque?- conteste tratando de sonar indiferente pero al parecer no lo logre.

- Okay, Okay, Dime como se llama- pidió con diversión

- ¿De que hablas?- juro que trate de hacerme el desentendido.

- Oh vamos Ed! se nota que alguien te trae de cabeza, anda dime quien es- demonios al parecer soy demasiado obvio, sin mas decidí contestarle la verdad.

- Bella Swan y es lo único que oirás de mi- respondí resoplando

- Esta bien hermanito, yo ya hice lo fácil, Alice se encargara de tu tortura- contesto con una enorme sonrisa.

¡Diablos! le di demasiada información a Emmet. Alice me mataría con su interrogatorio y no habría una forma humanamente posible para detener al huracán de mi hermana. Sin más me resigne en mi asiento a mi "tortura" como había dicho Emmet, porque exactamente eso seria: una tortura.

La hora paso y salimos rumbo a los autos. Alice y Jasper se irían conmigo y Emmet se iría con Rosalie hacia nuestra casa. Espere la tormenta en mi auto.

- Hermanito, Hermanito- canturreo Alice felizmente.

- No Alice, ni creas, no obtendrás nada de mi- dije tontamente confiado.

- Ya lo veremos Eddie- contesto tan confiada que daba miedo.

- ¡ya te eh dicho que no me llames asi!- le dije irritado, odiaba con toda mi alma ese maldito apodo. Ella solo sonrío malignamente y se giro hacia Jasper para platicar, el muy traidor solo observaba la escena divertido. Puse mí vista en el retrovisor y vi a _Mi Bella_ cruzando el estacionamiento, sin más sonreí y justo en ese momento ella observo el auto y podría jurar que había visto mi sonrisa, pero no podía asegurar nada, asi que sin más, partí hacia la casa.

El día paso casi tranquilamente, ya que las amenazas de Alice se daban cada cinco minutos, lo único inteligente que pude hacer fue ir a encerrarme en mi habitación. Ella estuvo un rato tratando de derribar la puerta pero gracias a dios no lo logro y se fue. Me pase el resto de la tarde escuchando música y haciendo los deberes. Cuando era hora de cenar, Esme me llamo y contra mi voluntad baje a la cocina. Dado que solo estábamos Esme, Carlisle y yo no había necesidad de usar el comedor. Para mi fortuna Emmet y Alice se fueron a cenar con los Hale.

- Que bueno que bajas Edward, pensé que no lo harías- dijo distraídamente Esme mientras servia los platos.

- ¿Porque?- pregunte preocupado por lo que la demonio le pudo haber contado a mi madre.

- No por nada-claramente mintió- ¿Algo nuevo en el instituto?- pregunto astutamente.

- No Esme, nada- conteste tratando de sonar indiferente

- Oh bueno, esta bien, a comer- dijo con una sonrisa.

La cena paso entre platicas triviales y alguna que otra broma que Carlisle le hacia a Esme. Acabe de comer y me dirigí a mi habitación, había sido un día muy largo. Me duche y me dispuse a dormir. Tenia muchísimas cosas en la cabeza, pero todo, absolutamente todo giraba alrededor de Bella. Era extraño tantos sentimientos en un solo día, pero me emocionaba que todos esos sentimientos eran totalmente dirigidos al Ángel que había conocido hoy.

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Me divertí con todo el rollo de Alice. Para Ivonne que creo que lee esta historia un "EPOV" es la historia escrita desde Edward y "BPOV" es desde Bella(: al primer capitulo olvide ponérselo:$ **

**Hasta mañana (:**

**-Dc !**


	3. Bella Para el Almuerzo

**EPOV.**

Me desperté de golpe al sonido del despertador con todos los ánimos para comenzar una excelente mañana en el instituto, ¿y porque no? un buen día en clase de Biología. Me aliste por completo y baje a desayunar encontrándome con Esme y Emmet.

- Hola hermanito, vaya, que ánimos traes- dijo Emmet moviendo sus cejas

- Cállate- susurre para que no me escuchara Esme

- Bueno ya, Emmet ¿te iras con Rosalie cierto?-el asintió- Esta bien, pues Edward te llevaras a Alice, ahora acaben de desayunar, no quiero que se les haga tarde- finalizo

Ahora si desayune bien. Me dirigí a mi coche y espere a la duende.

- Hey Ed! ya me dijo Emmet con que ánimos te levantaste- comento felizmente.

- Ya te dije Alice que no me sacaras información- sentencie

- Oh vamos! solo quiero saber quien es la suertuda - dijo con un puchero en sus labios.

- ¿Si te digo solamente su nombre me dejaras en paz? - pregunte esperando lo peor

- mmm... pues haré mi mejor esfuerzo, lo prometo- respondió

- Esta bien, es mas de lo que puedes ofrecer asi que... bueno, se llama Bella Swan- dije con la cabeza gacha.

- ¡Oh Dios Mio! ¿De verdad? ¿La chica Swan? wow, tienes buenos gustos. Bueno un trato es un trato, no te presionare... ¡por el trayecto hacia el instituto! - canturreo astutamente. Agr, no se ni porque confíe en ella.

Cuando llegamos, los Hale y Emmet estaban entrando al edificio. Alice fue corriendo detrás de ellos, yo me quede atrás con paso lento. Las clases volvieron a pasar con fluidez, y las miradas de algunas chicas de verdad me atemorizaban, eran mas continúas y profundas, pero logre salir de todo eso con éxito. En el pasillo hacia la clase de gimnasia que compartía con Alice me tope a Jasper.

- ¡Hey Edward!- grito mi amigo.

- ¿Que pasa?-

- Te quería pedir un pequeño favor-asentí- dile a Alice que me compre algo de comida, porque saldré tarde al almuerzo- pidió

- Si claro Jasper, justo me toca clase con ella, no te preocupes- me despedí y entre a clase.

Ahí fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que podría idear un plan para estar con Bella. Aunque eso conllevaba vender mi alma al diablo o lo que significa lo mismo, pedirle ayuda a Alice, pero Bella lo valía.

Cuando localicé a Alice decidí que de verdad tenia que hacerlo asi que me arme de valor.

- Hey Alie- grite tratando de sonar indiferente

- ¿Ahora que quieres?- dijo resignada cuando llego hasta mí

- oye, ¿que no puedo saludar a mi hermanita? me ofendes- conteste con indignación.

- Ja, ja, ja, como me río-comento sarcásticamente- se que quieres algo porque usaste el apodo que me decías cuando éramos niños, asi que ya, sácalo- contesto con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, bueno es sobre...- deje la frase en el aire porque de verdad me costaba decirlo frente a ella

- Bella - termino con una enorme, enorme sonrisa. Yo solo pude asentir. - ¿Que tienes en mente?-pregunto maquiavélicamente

- Nada fuera de lo normal si es lo que estas planeando, solo pensaba en que no se... podrías ingeniártelas para que almorzara con nosotros o algo asi- respondí mirando mis manos

- Oh, esta bien, será pan comido, te veo en el almuerzo- contesto mientras se alejaba, en eso recordé lo de Jasper.

- Hey Alice! - ella se giro hacia mi- me dijo Jasper que si le comprabas comida porque saldría un poco tarde al almuerzo- avisé

- Si claro- grito y se fue.

Bueno, no había salido tan mal después de todo. Pensé más tortura o comentarios fuera de lugar pero creo que eso me habría tocado si le hubiera pedido ayuda a Emmet. Esperaba con ansias poder estar con ella en otro lugar que no fuera el laboratorio.

**ALICEPOV.**

Mi hermanito andaba tan feliz con esa chica Bella, que de verdad me gustaba la idea de ayudarlo. Ya la había visto antes y me pareció una buena persona, ahora me encargaría de averiguarlo mejor. No quería que Edward volviera a pasar por lo de Los Ángeles con la zorra de Jane. Asi que dispuesta a ayudar a mi querido hermano, fui a buscar su pequeña perdición.

No tarde mucho en localizarla, hacia fila para comprar algo de comida como los demás, así que me puse detrás de ella.

- ¡Hola!- le dije felizmente

- mmm, hola- contesto un poco aturdida.

- Tu eres Bella ¿cierto?- pregunte para hacer platica

- Si, ¿y tu eres?- dijo sonrojada. Bueno dos puntos a su favor. Uno: no era confiada y dos: sus sonrojos eran lindos.

- Oh perdón, soy Alice Cullen- exprese con una sonrisa

- ¿Cullen?- asentí- ¿Eres la hermana de Edward?- pregunto. Okay, otro punto, se acordaba de el y hasta de su apellido.

- Sip, no sabía que lo conocías- dije "inocentemente"

- Oh, bueno... yo... no es que lo conozca, solo comparto una clase con el- dijo viendo sus manos. Otro punto, se ponía nerviosa cuando hablaba de Edward, asi que no le es indiferente.

- Oye ¿Que te parece si almuerzas con nosotros?- fui al grano.

- ¿Yo?-asentí- pero, ni siquiera me conoces.

- Bueno, te invito porque quisiera hacerlo- conteste con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras pagaba por los alimentos de Jasper y los míos. Aparte era la verdad, me parecía una buena persona y me gustaba su forma de ser.

- mmm, ¿segura?, no quiero incomodar- admitió tímidamente

- Oh vamos, tu no incomodas, me incomodaría mas si no aceptaras mi invitación- puse mi puchero infalible.

- Esta bien- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. ¡Vaya! eso fue fácil. Bueno, Operación Bella en el Almuerzo: Completada. Solo espero que Edward no lo arruine.

**BPOV.**

La verdad era que no entendía la actitud de la pequeña hermana de Edward. Venir, platicar e invitarme a sentarme con ellos era un poco extraño, pero vamos, yo quería ir allí solo para estar mas cerca con el, asi que sin mas me deje arrastrar por _Alice_, y digo arrastrar porque prácticamente eso hizo, me sentía una muñeca de trapo. Llegamos a la mesa y todos me miraron extrañados, menos Edward que me dedico esa sonrisa perfecta que poseía.

- Hola chicos, ella es Bella y la invite a almorzar con nosotros. Bella ellos son Emmet, Rosalie, Mi Jasper -dijo con mas efusividad- y bueno... ya conoces a Edward- finalizo. Oh pero claro que tenia el gusto de conocerlo.

- ¡Hola!- me dijeron al unísono

- Hola chicos- dije tímidamente.

- Hey Bella, no te pongas como tomate, no mordemos- comento con diversión Emmet, a lo que claramente me puse mas roja

- ¡Emmet! déjala- dijo Rose dándole un golpe en su cabeza- Perdona al oso Bella, no interactúa mucho con el mundo- expreso divertida

- No te preocupes- respondí.

Me senté entre Alice y Edward. Ellos empezaron a platicar animadamente, mientras yo me sentía cohibida, quería platicar con Edward pero no sabia como demonios hacerlo.

- Discúlpalos, cuando se ponen a platicar se olvidan del mundo- me dijo Edward con despreocupación

- No importa, estoy bien- fingí

- No, no lo estas, apenas has tocado tu comida- señalo mi plato

- Es que no tengo mucha hambre- admití

- Bueno, si no tienes hambre ¿quieres platicar?- pregunto educadamente

- Si claro- exprese con una sonrisa.

- mmm, haber ¿Que tipo de música te gusta?-

- Soy muy aburrida en ese aspecto, me gusta la música clásica- explique en un susurro.

- Bueno, ya somos dos aburridos-dijo con una sonrisa- a mi también me gusta la música clásica- termino

- ¿De verdad?-asintió- vaya, no se encuentran personas con esos gustos hoy en día- comente alegre de compartir algo con el.

- Lo mismo digo- respondió. En eso toco el timbre y el se levanto -¿Vienes?- pregunto extendiéndome la mano, gesto que me pareció el mas lindo del mundo.

- Si- conteste tomando su mano.

Caminamos en un cómodo silencio hacia el laboratorio. Tomamos nuestros lugares y hoy si pusimos atención. De vez en cuando lanzaba una pregunta como mi color favorito o los libros que me gustaba leer. Me sorprendió tener tantas cosas en común con el y era algo que me encantaba. Al final de la hora nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a los pasillos. Seguimos platicando de cosas triviales hasta que me di cuenta que me había acompañado hasta mi clase de gimnasia.

- Te veré mañana Bella- dijo con una sonrisa

- Si, claro. Cuídate Edward- conteste con alegría. El se acerco a mi y deposito un beso en mi mejilla, que igual que el primero, me aturdió un poco, pero sentí que era un diferente aturdimiento, no lo supe clasificar. Le sonreí y entre al gimnasio a pasar mi infierno personal.

**EPOV.**

Oficial, desde hoy amo mucho más a mi hermana. Me dio una hora mas con mi Ángel en el día, lo se no era mucho, pero para mi cada segundo con Bella era un regalo. Me sentía emocionado al saber todas las cosas que compartíamos ella y yo. No se como pude vivir sin ella durante todo este tiempo, estaba empezando a creer que Bella era vital en mi vida como respirar. A cada día me gustaba mas por cada pequeño detalle que descubría de ella y me encantaba sentirme asi, feliz, completo y pleno. Solo esperaba la oportunidad para invitarla a salir y hacernos más amigos, aunque claramente no era eso lo que yo buscaba, eso no me bastaría.

Después de dejar a Bella en su clase de gimnasia me fui en mi nube hacia Ingles con Emmet. Me senté en mi lugar y me puse a divagar y a recordar los sucesos de hoy. Claro, que eran de esperar los no tan maduros comentarios de Emmet.

- Vaya Ed, tienes buen gusto, ella es muy guapa- comento divertido

- Tu cállate Emmet, si no quieres que le diga a Rose que sus zapatos de diseñador terminaron en otro estado- amenacé, sabia perfectamente que a lo único que le tenia miedo Emmet era a su propia novia.

- Hey, eso solo fue un error de teclas-dijo levantando las manos en seña de paz- aunque te agradecería que dejaras ese asunto a un lado- pidió preocupado por la reacción de Rose

- Claro, claro. Pero bueno entrando en confianza-titubeé- ¿Que te pareció?- pregunte, vi como movía sus cejas- ¡No físicamente Emmet!- lo regañe

- Oh bueno, primero debes aclararlo antes de preguntar- contesto burlonamente- pero ya hablando seriamente, se ve a kilómetros que es una buena chica. A Rose le cayo muy bien y cuando ustedes se fueron a su clase, Alice no paraba de alabar a tu Bella- me confío. Se oía tan bien escuchar "tu Bella".

- Si lo se, no es nuevo en Alice- y asi termino la platica.

Pase la hora pensando en que mas hacer para que Bella se fijara en mi, pero tendría que pedirle consejos a la duende. El trayecto a casa paso tranquilo, se me hacia extraño que Alice no me dijera nada acerca de Bella, pero talvez pensaba en hacerlo en casa para que Esme pudiera escuchar. Traidora. Llegamos y fui hacia la cocina a comer algo, pero Alice no se hizo esperar y llego en menos de un minuto.

- Estoy esperando hermanito- dijo haciendo ruido con su zapato y con sus manos en su cintura.

- Esta bien, Gracias Alice- conteste con una sonrisa sincera.

- Oh de nada, ¿Quieres saber algunos detalles que descubrí?- pregunto

- Es obvio-

- Bueno, en primera es una buena persona, eso no cabe duda. Otra es que se pone nerviosa cuando habla de ti-me sonroje-, cuando te adentre en la conversación se acordaba perfectamente de ti asi que no le eres indiferente y la ultima... es que sus sonrojos me encantan, se le ven de lo mas lindos- finalizo con una sonrisa.

- Si, lo se- admití porque era la verdad, sus mejillas ruborizadas la hacían verse adorable.

- No la vayas a regar Edward, yo se que te gusta asi que no tardes mucho porque te pueden ganar la partida- dijo saliendo de la cocina. Lo pensé muy bien y tenia razón, cualquiera en cualquier momento se podía dar cuenta de la gran persona que era Bella e iría por ella. Solo de pensarlo me hervía la sangre.

La tarde dio paso a la noche y gracias a dios no tuve más comentarios de mi hermana. Esta noche los Hale cenaron en la casa y nos pusimos a ver una película entre bromas y demás. Todavía era temprano pero decidí ir a tocar un rato el piano para luego ir a dormir, mañana teníamos instituto y no tenia ningunos ánimos de perder un día con Bella por acostarme tarde.

Llegue al salón que tenía el hermoso piano de cola negro que me había regalado Carlisle cuando tenía ocho años. Toque varias piezas, las que más me gustaban y la que le había compuesto a Esme. En eso una melodía se adentro en mi cabeza y mis dedos empezaron a moverse con fluidez, era una canción muy suave y tierna. Empecé a anotar las notas en una libreta antes de que las olvidara. La deje inconclusa puesto que los ojos ya se me estaban cerrando. Cuando llegue a la comodidad de mi cama aun tenia las notas en mi cabeza, con ese ruido imaginario me quede dormido.

**Aqui esta el tercero(: de primero tenia muchisima flojera de escribirlo, pero despues de unos parrafos ya todo fluyo. La verdad esque no quiero empezar capitulos con BPOV porqe las mañanas de Bella son muy rutinarias y aburridas. Hoy agregue a Alice porque queria que se viera la reaccion de Bella ante lo de almorzar con los Cullen-Hale. Estuvo muy equis lo del almuerzo pero juro que no tenia imaginacion para mas. En fin, Hasta mañana(:**

**- Dc!**


	4. Invitaciones

**BPOV.**

Por la noche no pude dormir bien, no me pasaba muy a menudo, pero bueno, agréguenle el hecho que pase toda la noche pensando en Edward. Era muy extraño, en tan solo 48 horas ya se había colado hasta en mis sueños. Atemorizaba un poco pero, ¿No es así como también te dan miedo tus sentimientos? Hasta desayune con Charlie de lo temprano que me había levantado. El me comento que saldría a pescar al día siguiente con su amigo Harry. Por un lado me alegraba que el saliera a divertirse con sus amigos y todo eso, pero por otro lado, significaba mas soledad de lo normal, pero no quería arruinar los planes de Charlie. El merecía pasar un tiempo de calidad con sus amigos y no estar encerrado en su trabajo o conmigo, no era justo para el que solo porque yo estaba aquí, el se limitaría con las actividades que le gustaban.

Llegue mas temprano al instituto que de costumbre, y talvez demasiado porque ni siquiera los coches de Edward o Rosalie estaban aparcados, ellos siempre llegaban temprano, pero al parecer yo me excedí un poco en esa cuestión.

Las primeras dos clases habían pasado entre miradas muy extrañas, no lo entendía. Todas las chicas me miraban como si quisieran acorralarme y matarme o algo así. La verdad era que me daba un poco de miedo. Cuando llego la hora de mi clase de matemáticas todo se calmo dado que todos querían poner aunque sea un poco de atención. Dios, cuanto odiaba esa materia, no le entendía absolutamente nada. A veces pensaba que de tanto esfuerzo por comprender iba a terminar vomitando tantos números. Logre llegar hasta la hora del almuerzo sana y salva.

Estaba rumbo a la fila de la cafetería cuando Jessica me intercepto.

- ¡Bella! -grito Jessica

- ¿Que pasa?- pregunte

- Bueno, es que te quería preguntar sobre algo-asentí- ¿Tu has hablado con Edward Cullen cierto?

- uhm, pues si, ¿Porque?- volví a preguntar, este asunto ya no me estaba gustando nada.

- Oh, es solo que... es muy guapo, todas lo sabemos-ahora si sentía que me hervía la sangre- solo quería algunos detalles de el, ya sabes, para conquistarlo- termino altaneramente

- Pues lo siento Jessica pero no te puedo ayudar en eso- conteste entre dientes tratando de que no se notara mi rabia

- ¿porque?, espera, no me digas, ¿Te gusta?- pregunto divertida

- Si me gusta o no, no es tu problema Jessica eso no tiene nada que ver- respondí claramente enojada

- Claro que tiene que ver querida Bella, por el hecho de que _el_ no se fijara en ti. No quiero ofender pero mírate, el no te merece- finalizo. Okay, estaba al límite.

- Por supuesto que no la merezco, es demasiado buena para mí- oí su voz detrás de mí y me quede de piedra. ¿Había escuchado todo? y ¿Que demonios significaba eso de que soy demasiado buena para el? ¿Era un cumplido? Estaba echa un lío.

- Oh Edward, vamos no la quieras ayudar, estamos en confianza- dijo Jessica mirando descaradamente a Edward.

- No lo digo por ayudarla, es la verdad-se giro hacia mi- Bella ¿vienes conmigo?- pregunto con una sonrisa ofreciéndome su mano nuevamente.

- Esta bien- conteste mirando mis pies y tomando su mano. Caminamos hacia una mesa que siempre estaba vacía. Hizo la silla hacia atrás para mí y me ayudo a sentarme. Era todo un caballero y me encantaba. El se sentó enfrente de mí.

- Bella ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado

- Si, no te preocupes- susurre

- Claro que me preocupo, esa tal Jessica no debió haberte hablado así- exclamo con furia

- No importa, solo me estaba diciendo la verdad- dije mirando mis manos. Por supuesto que no merecía a Edward, el era demasiado perfecto para una simple mortal como yo.

- Bella, mírame-pidió y lo hice- nunca, escúchame bien, nunca se te ocurra pensar que es verdad alguna estupidez que te haya dicho _esa_- se veía tan lindo cuando expresaba su rabia hacia alguna persona.

- Vamos Edward, solo es la constatación de un hecho, pero no importa- insistí

- No Bella, no voy a permitir que alguien venga y te trate así, no te lo mereces ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- pregunto tímido

- Ya lo estas haciendo- exclame con una sonrisa el solo río- Si claro.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar el viernes? -

- ¿Que?- pregunte atónita.

- Si, quiero que me acompañes a cenar, ¿Que te parece?

- Oh, pues... yo... - demonios estaba empezando a tartamudear- no lo se.

-Anda vamos, si no quieres salir a algún restaurant, te invito a mi casa- respondió confiado.

- ¿Tu casa?-asintió- ¿Seguro? es que... bueno, apenas nos conocemos y ya me estas invitando a tu casa ¿Que van a pensar tus papas?- pregunte

- Te invito porque quiero conocerte más y respecto a mis padres, no hay problema, te aseguro que les encantara tu visita. Aunque te hagan creer lo contrario, eres muy agradable Bella-

- Bueno, mmm ¿Cuando?- pregunte

- Cuando tú quieras, el viernes, mañana, hoy mismo- aclaro sonriente.

- ¿Mañana?-asintió- Okay, mañana será- respondí alegre, por lo menos algo bueno había salido de las estupideces de Jessica

- Perfecto, ¿paso por ti a las seis?-pregunto

- Si, esta bien- conteste sonrojada.

En menos de dos días ya me había acercado a Edward lo suficiente para que me invitara a cenar, y no solo a cenar, si no que a cenar a su casa. Eso ya era diferente, estaría con sus hermanos y con sus padres. Al Sr. Cullen ya lo conocía, digamos que tengo un tipo de acceso VIP a la sala de urgencias y casi siempre me atendía el, a la Sra. Cullen no la conocía, pero por lo que había oído era muy buena persona al igual que su esposo y sus hijos.

Estaba un tanto atemorizada por el hecho de ir a casa de Edward, pero creo que si controlaba mis sonrojos y mi torpeza, todo podría llegar a salir bien. Solo tendría que escoger entre decirle a Charlie la verdad y soportar todo su sermón de que soy una niña y esas cosas o decirle alguna que otra cosa, opción que era más fiable a causa del temperamento de Charlie. Todo dependería de como estuviera su humor hoy por la noche.

**EPOV.**

En definitiva, Jessica se había ganado irse a mi lista negra, ¿Como demonios se atrevía a hablarle así a Bella? Era una estupidez. Lo peor del asunto es que a la pobre de Bella, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, si le habían afectado sus palabras y eso era lo que mas furia me daba. ¿Que ella no me merecía? ¡mentira! yo no la merecía a ella. Ella tan amable, sincera y buena persona y yo un egoísta que la quería solo para mi. Pero al menos logre armarme de valor e invitarla a cenar a mi casa. Iba a tener que cuidarme del torbellino, estaba seguro que me haría la vida imposible cuando se enterara. Ojala y sus instintos no lleguen hasta Bella y vaya a querer ir a su casa para "arreglarla" según ella, lo único que ocasionaría era que la mortificara, por lo poco que conocía a Bella, a ella no le gustaban esas extensas sesiones de belleza, ni ir comprando a lo loco, era otra de las tantas cosas que me gustaban de ella.

Biología pasó en un cómodo silencio, inconscientemente la volví a acompañar a su siguiente clase y nos volvimos a despedir de la misma manera: un pequeño beso de mi parte en su mejilla. Se estaba volviendo en un tipo de ritual, pero a decir verdad, me encantaba, aunque claro esta que si se pudiera modificar un poco seria muchísimo mejor.

Hoy me logre salvar de la duende en el trayecto a casa, tenia que hacer algunas cosas con Rosalie y los chicos fueron los que se vinieron conmigo.

- así que... ¿Bella eh?- comento Jasper divertido

- Seguramente la duende ya te dio todos los detalles ¿cierto?- asegure sarcásticamente

- Detalles, detalles, lo que se dice detalles... no-sonrío- pero tu podrías dármelos.

- ¡No hay detalles! - exclame frustrado. _Me encantaría que los hubiera_ pensé

- Oh vamos Ed, no es cosa de otro mundo que una chica te guste, malo fuera que no te gustara. Ya había empezado a pensar que eras un poco _rarito_- Agr, maldito Emmet y sus comentarios.

- ¡CALLATE EMMET! y no soy rarito- aclare entre dientes

- Esta bien, ya cálmate- expreso completamente divertido por la situación.

Llegamos a casa y Emmet ataco la alacena de la pobre de Esme. No se como podía comer tanto. La tarde paso muy tranquila, ni Rosalie ni Alice se habían asomado por la casa. Por un lado era bueno, pero por otro necesitaba de Alice para saber manejar la situación que se aproximaba mañana. Había decidido avisarle a Esme lo de Bella cuando Alice estuviera presente. Ya entrada la noche Alice se digno en aparecer.

- ¡ALICE!- grite desde mi habitación

- ¿QUE?-

- VEN A MI HABITACION, PORFAVOR- Ni tarda ni perezosa, apareció en segundos.

- ¿Que paso?- pregunto preocupada

- Es sobre Bella, la eh invitado a cenar mañana aquí en la casa- revele

- ¿De verdad?-asentí- ¡Será genial!, organizare todo para una noche de películas o algo así, invitare a Jasper y a Rosalie. ¿Ya le dijiste a Esme? ¿Que le pareció la idea?... - fueron de esas ocasiones que hablo en segundos tantas palabras

- ¡Cálmate! respira okay. Esta bien tu idea, y respecto a Esme apenas le voy a decir, pero lo mas seguro es que ya este al tanto de Bella, con eso de que eres la mas discreta de la familia- asegure sarcásticamente

- Hey, es nuestra mama, tiene que saber de nuestras vidas- se excuso con su famoso puchero.

- Bueno como sea, solo te quería decir eso.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes por nada, cuando ella llegue todo estará listo- confirmo con una sonrisa

- Gracias Alie.

- Vaya, empezare a hacerte mas favores, sabes que me encanta mi pequeño apodo- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando estuvo lista la cena, fui a reunirme con la familia. Espere a que todos acabaran para platicarle la situación a Esme a solas. No quería comentarios impertinentes de Emmet o peor aun que Carlisle le siguiera el juego. Últimamente se acoplaban para gastarme bromas y no era una linda situación.

- Oye Esme, te quería platicar algo- dije apenado

- ¿Que pasa cariño?- respondió preocupada

- Nada malo, es solo que... bueno, probablemente ya sepas de Bella ¿cierto?-asintió sonriente- Si lo sabía, el punto es que... yo, bueno la invite a cenar mañana aquí en la casa. Espero y no te incomode

- Oh para nada Edward, me encanta la idea. Alice me a platicado un poco y al parecer es una gran chica, me encantaría conocerla- explico entusiasmada

- Pues mañana será

- Perfecto y bueno una preguntita-asentí- ¿en que plan viene?- al instante me confundí

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunte

- Bueno, no quiero que se me salgan comentarios fuera de lugar o algo así, ¿viene en el plan de amiga o, mmm... de algo mas?- ante eso tosí sonoramente.

- Amigos Esme... amigos- asegure

- Esta bien, mañana les preparare algo especial, tú ya vete a dormir, que se te va a hacer tarde-

- Ok, gracias mama- le di un pequeño abrazo y me fui directo a mi habitación.

Todo estaba corriendo de buena manera para que Bella viniera a cenar el día de mañana. Solo esperaba que mis hermanitos y los Hale se supieran comportar frente a ella. No quería que hubiera comentarios fuera de lugar como había dicho Esme o que la incomodaran. Aunque de todos modos, hay que aceptar la vida que te rodea tal cual es y admitir que esos comentarios... iban a suceder.

_Dios santo! me costo MUCHISIMO acabar el maldito capitulo, no tenia ni idea de que ponerle o asi, los otros 3 capitulos fluyeron super facil, ni necesite pensarle, pero hoy si me vi en serios aprietos, pero en fin! Salio(: un poco extraño y a mi parecer muy corto, pero trate de acerlo lo mejor posible, SORRY! si hubieran visto lo que tenia al principio.. WAKALA, lo bueno esqe lo pude medio arreglar.. etcetc*_

_**El proximo capitulo pues sera de la cena con los Cullen, y tengo algunas ideas por lo que sera un capitulo largo. Lo empezare mañana pero lo mas probable esque actualize hasta el sabado! **_

_/Hasta despues(:_

- Dc!


	5. Acercamientos

*** . * . * . * . * . ***

**ALICEPOV.**

Desde que Edward me contó que Bella iba a venir a cenar a la casa, supe que tenía que estar perfecto. Seria una buena ocasión para que Edward demostrara un poquito más de sus sentimientos hacia ella, sabía que le costaba mucho trabajo, pero si era necesario, yo misma lo ayudaría con un pequeño empujoncito. De todas maneras no seria tan duro el resultado como creía, aunque el no lo viera, Bella le correspondía, de una manera muy tímida, pero lo hacia y eso era lo que importaba. Pero como siempre, los hombres son muy lentos y lamentablemente, mi hermanito también se incluía en esa categoría.

Estuve casi toda la noche acomodando la sala para la noche de películas que tenia planeada para Bella y los chicos. Los Hale ya sabían acerca de lo que organizaba y aceptaron gustosos de venir. Advertí a Emmet que tratara de comportarse, pero que me siguiera el juego si lo empezaba. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de darle un momento vergonzoso a Edward delante de Bella y al parecer Emmet tampoco. Acomode sillones, sillas, mesas, cojines y demás para que todo estuviera listo y no hacerlo a la carrera.

En el instituto casi no vi a Edward, a excepción de Gimnasia que era la única clase que compartíamos. El estaba muy nervioso, la verdad ni tenia porque, todo saldría bien ¡Yo lo había organizado! Pero en fin, sus tontos miedos nadie se los quita, espero que Bella si pueda hacer algo al respecto.

Desde que Edward había pasado por la experiencia de Jane, se cerró mucho. Solo con nosotros hablaba y nada más. Apenas el lunes que conoció a Bella estaba empezando a aceptar que había mas personas aparte de nosotros. No es que nos quejemos de el, si no que el también merecía ser feliz.

Rosalie y Emmet se amaban muchísimo, si no fueran menores de edad, desde que se conocieron se hubieran casado. Eran tal para cual, ella una mujer fuerte e independiente y el un niño adulto que necesitaba que lo controlaran, pero a la vez muy serio aunque en pocas ocasiones lo demostrara

¿Jasper y yo? Bueno, eso es historia aparte, nos queremos desde la primera vez que nos vimos y no dudamos en aclarar nuestros sentimientos frente a frente. El era muy tímido y serio y yo muy energética y tenaz, juntos nos ayudamos mutuamente. Yo hago que disfrute mas la vida y el me mantiene con los pies en la tierra. Somos lo que el uno y el otro necesita.

Edward y Bella no iban a ser la excepción.

*** . * . * . * . * . ***

**EPOV.**

Estaba que me moría de todos los miedos que me rondaban. Es decir, ¡tendría a Bella en casa hoy en la tarde! no es algo que pase todos los días. Pero trataría de que todo saliera bien. Le agradecía mucho a Alice que me haya ayudado con todo lo de la casa, ella se hizo cargo de acomodar todo y Esme haría una rica cena. Los Hale estarían ahí y al parecer seria un buen ambiente para ver una película. Solo esperaba que Bella no se sintiera incomoda, era lo menos que quería para ella.

Lo que me preocupaba mas era la situación Bella-Jessica, la segunda la veía con una mirada muy hostil y no sabia como manejaría todo eso Bella, es decir, ella es muy tranquila y no es de esas que arman peleas, pero todos tenemos un limite. A la hora del almuerzo me sorprendió su actitud. Caminaba con la cabeza en alto por la cafetería, y las miradas de Jessica y sus amiguitas no la intimidaban. En eso ella bajo la mirada y caminaba hacia nuestra mesa, no la entendía, cuando llego con nosotros, hablo.

- Chicos, ¿me puedo sentar con ustedes?- dijo en medio de un sonrojo. Alice fue la primera en contestar, yo estaba en un tipo de shock pre-sonrojo.

- ¡Claro Bella! no tienes ni porque preguntar- aclaro felizmente

- Gracias Alice.

- ¿Como estas Bella?- pregunte para comenzar la plática. Era muy fácil mantener una conversación con ella.

- Bien, a excepción de miradas asesinas que rondan por ahí- explico con una sonrisa- ¿y tu?- pregunto

- Muy bien, ¿Lista para esta noche?- contraataque

- uhm, Creo que si- respondió con un atisbo de sonrisa.

- Perfecto...- La conversación continuo amena, entre bromas de Emmet y Jasper. Se veía que la aceptaban en el grupo no solo por mí, si no que a ellos también les caía bien Bella. Me daba gusto que todos nos estuviéramos acoplando a ella y ella a nosotros. Sabía que en un futuro todos seriamos unos buenos amigos, pero me gustaba más la idea en la que se incluía Bella.

Todo el día estaba pasando muy tranquilo y en cierto caso feliz, puesto que cada día convivía más con _El Ángel _que había estado cambiando mi mundo. Emmet no hizo comentario alguno de todo eso, lo que me pareció muy extraño. Aunque lo extraño seria si no se las cobraba a la hora de que estuviera Bella, muy probablemente se estaba conteniendo y guardando lo mejor para la noche.

A la hora de irnos solo Alice se vino conmigo porque según ella, tenía que arreglar algunas cosas y debía escogerme la ropa que me pondría. Si, ella escoge mi ropa. Es algo que no puedo evitar, que ella no contiene y que a mi ya no me molesta con el paso de los años. De todos modos, siempre me gustaba la ropa que elegía para mí. Siempre era informalmente elegante, cosa que yo por mis propios meritos, no sabía lograr. Solo se me habían pegado mañas de ella con los colores y esas cosas, pero nada más.

Llegando a casa me encontré a Esme en el papel de súper mama haciendo mil cosas.

- Tranquila Esme, faltan muchas horas- aclare divertido por verla

- Edward, tu eres un hombre y no comprendes porque nosotras lo hacemos antes de tiempo- me respondió

-Es cierto, pero bueno... no quiero ser como dijo Emmet y comprenderlo- exclame recordando aquella situación.

- ¿Y que paso con el loco de tu hermano esta vez?-pregunto

- La situación no importa, la palabra fue _rarito- _solté la palabra con una mueca

- Ya veo- agrego riendo sonoramente.

Mientras tanto yo mi fui a ver a la duende. Tendría que calmarla si se le ocurría poner carteles de "Bienvenida Bella" o "Felicidades". En cualquier momento se pondría a pensar que era una fiesta sorpresa o de cumpleaños y yo debía evitarlo por sobre todas las cosas antes de que siquiera llegara a la fase de globos.

- Hola Ed, ya esta todo listo, solo estoy viendo que película podemos ver- comento sonriente

- La que sea esta bien ¿no?- pregunte

- La que sea NO esta bien, tiene que ser una buena película obviamente- aclaro

- Si, lo que tu digas hermanita. Gracias.

De ahí me fui a mi habitación y justo sobre mi cama estaba el cambio de ropa que Alice me había escogido. Para mi era un atuendo muy simple, pero para Alice era "perfección", así que no la cuestionaría. Tome buen tiempo para ducharme y alistarme para ir a recoger a Bella. Sabia exactamente donde vivía ¿Quien no sabe donde vive el Jefe de Policía Swan? yo mismo le tenía miedo a ese hombre, inspiraba mucha autoridad y respeto, y eso era justamente lo que recibiría de mi parte ahora que estaba claramente interesado en su hija.

Sin más preámbulos, fui hacia _Mi Bella._

*** . * . * . * . * . ***

**BPOV.**

Nerviosa, atemorizada, llena de pánico, con mucho miedo acumulado o la palabra insegura le llegaba al estado en el que me encontraba. Eran muchísimas sensaciones negativas y juro por dios que trataba de calmarme, pero simplemente no podía. Justo hoy las emociones se habían aliado para hacerme el rato imposible.

Como pude alcancé a vestirme. Escogí algo muy casual, pero me sentía bonita. Una blusa de tirantes gruesos color azul marino, unos jeans y mis cómodas zapatillas. No iba con la intención de deslumbrar con vestido o algo así, pero tampoco para ir con mis típicos convers. El maquillaje casi ni lo toque, no me gustaba para nada maquillarme, solo me puse brillo y listo. Claro esta que no iba a olvidar ponerme perfume. Era un olor muy suave a frutos silvestres, me agradaba mucho. Justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de mi habitación el timbre de la casa sonó y me sobresalte, solo significaba una cosa: Era hora.

Tropezándome con mis propios pies baje a la sala. Tome mi celular, mis llaves y un ligero suéter -por si acaso- y fui a abrir la puerta para encontrarme con el chico mas perfecto que existía y que nuevamente, me había dejado sin aliento.

Llevaba una fina camisa tipo polo color azul marino que se adhería exactamente en los puntos que requería su cuerpo, unos jeans obscuros que hacia que se viera perfectamente el largo de sus piernas y zapatos simples de deporte. Estaba un poco mareada ¿Será porque olvide respirar... otra vez?

- Vaya... combinamos- exclamo divertido. Tenía razón, ambos de azul y mezclilla

- Es cierto, te ves bien- ¡bien era poco!

- No es nada a comparación de lo preciosa que te ves-al instante me sonroje-¿Lista?- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si, si... claro- todavía no salía de mi aturdimiento.

Caminamos hacia su volvo y me abrió la puerta del copiloto para entrar -todo un caballero-, rodeo el auto y entro a mi lado. El viaje transcurrió casi en silencio, a excepción de pequeñas preguntas que me formulaba Edward, tenía mucha intención de conocerme, lo malo era que yo no tenía nada de interesante, pero al igual respondía.

Nunca había ido, ni siquiera visto, la casa de Los Cullen, pero al verla simplemente me quede maravillada. Era inmensa, relucía totalmente blanca en medio del espeso verde que irradiaba el bosque, tenia muchos ventanales que cubría casi toda la pared de la casa, era de tres plantas, en resumen, una casa de ensueño.

- Wow- exclame aun atolondrada por la fascinante vista que estaba frente a mí.

- Espero que ese "wow" se lo digas a Esme, ella la diseño y decoro el interior- explico mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta de la enorme casa, mas bien parecía castillo, y como no con tantos príncipes y princesas dentro.

Si ya estaba maravillada, me quede estática al entrar. Era un lugar precioso, cada mueble, cada cuadro, cada florero, cada accesorio estaba finamente colocado en los lugares correctos y necesarios. Cada espacio de la casa estaba dividido por no muy altos muros y encima de estos, se apreciaban pequeños marcos de fotografías familiares. El interior estaba pintado del mismo blanco de la casa pero acompañado de una franja gruesa color vino que recorría todo el ancho de las paredes. Con cada paso que daba me quedaba todavía más atónita que antes. Era una casa perfecta, digna de cualquier cuento de hadas, digna de las grandiosas personas que habitaban en ella.

- ¡Bella!- apenas estaba empezando a alzar mi rostro cuando ya tenia a la pequeña duende encima de mí dándome un efusivo abrazo.

- Alice... me estas... quitando... el... aire- alcance a decir y se alejo un poco.

- Oh lo siento, por cierto, ¡te ves muy bien!-me sonroje- esta noche será genial, vendrán Jasper y Rosalie, también estará el oso y pues obviamente el alma de la fiesta- indico señalándose- todos estaremos aquí para que no hagan travesuras- finalizo dándome una mirada picara.

- ¡Alice! compórtate- regaño Edward que venia detrás de mi.

- Esta bien, esta bien. Anda ve con mama que te esta esperando. Respondió y se fue.

- Ven, acompáñame- pidió Edward, yo solo asentí. Tenía un poco de "miedo escénico" pero tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Nos dirigimos a lo que pensé era la cocina y efectivamente eso era. En una esquina estaba una mujer de mediana estatura, tez blanca y cabello color caramelo, cuando se dio la vuelta tras nuestra presencia pude notar el mismo verde esmeralda en los ojos de la Sra. Cullen que tenia Edward, solo que sus ojos eran muy amables y hogareños, los de Edward eran penetrantes y calidos.

- Hola chicos- exclamo la Sra. Cullen

- Hola Esme, ella es Bella- comento Edward a su madre

- Bienvenida Bella, te ves muy guapa-obviamente me sonroje de nuevo- ¿Como estas ?- pregunto

- Bien y muchas gracias Sra. Cullen, tiene una casa preciosa- exprese educadamente

- Gracias querida y nada de Sra. Cullen, dime Esme con confianza- pidió sonriente

- Por supuesto... _Esme_- aclaré

- Bueno, aclarado ese punto, en un momento estará la cena, yo les llamo cuando este todo listo- finalizo

- Sip, vamos a dar un tour Bella- dijo Edward felizmente

- Claro- respondí con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Salimos de la cocina rumbo a las escaleras, tuve que poner extra atención a cada paso para no armar una escena de mi típica torpeza. A lo largo de las escaleras se encontraban innumerables pinturas de diferentes paisajes alrededor del mundo, fotografías muy grandes, algunas de personas que imagine serian familiares de la familia y otras de algunos Cullen en diferentes momentos de su vida. También había marcos con diferentes tipos de diplomas o certificados que, según pude alcanzar a ver- eran de los hijos del matrimonio Cullen. Avanzamos al segundo piso, que según lo que Edward me explico, se encontraban la habitación de sus padres, la de Alice junto con su armario personal y el cuarto que Esme tenía para todos sus dibujos de diseño. Continuamos con el tercer piso en el que a un extremo se encontraba la habitación de Emmet, las siguientes dos puertas eran habitaciones para invitados, otra puerta que correspondía al baño y al otro extremo imagine seria el cuarto de Edward puesto que nos dirigíamos exclusivamente a esa puerta y era el ultimo cuarto que quedaba si no me fallaba mi ubicación.

Cuando Edward me abrió la puerta para pasar, no pensé que fuera una habitación, más bien era una tipo de tienda de música y libros abarrotado de grandes estantes llenas de discos -todos minuciosamente acomodados- y diversos libros. En un gran mueble estaba un complicado sistema de audio y una gran televisión. Al fondo había un enorme ventanal, con una vista perfecta a todo los árboles de Forks y una pequeña visión de los alrededores de una playa de la reserva. A lado del ventanal se encontraba su cama con sabanas de seda negras y cerca de este un gran sofá de cuero igualmente negro al que me fui a sentar.

- Vaya, me encanta tu habitación- exclame

- ¿Y como sabes que es mi habitación?, podría ser de un extraño- sonrío

- Nop, es tu habitación-aclare- Hay sin fin de discos clásicos como a ti te gustan, libros que son solo del tipo que yo leería y no creo que me conducieras a la habitación de un extraño- dije burlona

- Bueno, probablemente te quería secuestrar- dijo siguiéndome el juego divertido, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para ver que estaba un poco nervioso. Era confuso, yo no veía un porque.

- ¿Ah si?-asintió- recuerda que tengo un policía como padre- exclame tratando de alejar mis pensamientos.

- No veo ningún inconveniente- susurro acercándose sigilosamente hacia mí. Me quede en shock ¿Que demonios trataba de hacer? ¿Besarme? En el instante en que yo le estaba rogando a dios porque me cumpliera mi deseo, se acerco aun más y se apoyo poniendo sus manos a cada lado de mi cintura, sosteniéndose sobre el sofá en el que estaba sentada. Su aliento chocaba con el mío nublándome cualquier pensamiento o acción coherente. Tenia sus labios tan cerca que casi los podía sentir sobre los míos...

**CONTINUARA.**

**n_n**

**Soy mala, jajajajaja na esque quería dejar con las ganas a karla jajajaj, al rato actualizo si lo termino, si no... SORRY hasta mañana xD. Me gusto me gusto me gusto.. ¿Que creen que pasara? ¿Habra beso? bueno bueno, ya veran(: REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!**

**- Hasta despues.**

**Dc!**


	6. Puertas del Aliento

Tarde, pero aqui esta(: me llevo muy poquito tiempo, fue lo bueno :D no escribi en dos dias y estaba un poco ansiosa, no me pude meter de lleno a word asi qe mejor me espere para poder sakar un buen capitulo(: / Karla no te hago esperar mas, se que esparabas la continuacion de la tortura que maquiavelikamente te impuse jajaja XD ,gracias!

**EPOV.**

¿De donde saque el maldito valor? ni idea, el punto es que me quite la cobardía y estaba a punto de probar esos deliciosos labios que solo milímetros me separaban de ellos, vi como cerró sus hermosos ojos al verme tan cerca y yo...

- Bella, Edward ya esta la... Oh, demonios ¡lo siento!- Lo juro, que esta se la iba a devolver enterita

- ¡ALICE MARIE CULLEN! largo- grite con la furia brotando en cada palabra. Tan cerca pero tan lejos, Agr maldita torbellino de duende, ¿Que mi madre no le enseño a tocar?

De la furia pace a la vergüenza en un segundo. Bella tenía la cabeza gacha y juro por dios que había inventado una nueva tonalidad de rojo para sus preciosas mejillas. Yo ya no sabia que hacer, el momento iba a ser perfecto, no íbamos a necesitar palabras cuando se unieran nuestros labios, lo que nunca pensé fue en idear un plan B.

- Bella... yo- empecé a tartamudear para ganar tiempo, pero no se me venían palabras correctas para la situación.

- Es hora de cenar ¿cierto?- pregunto con una tímida sonrisa y bajando el tono de su nuevo pero fascinante sonrojo.

- Si... creo que si- dije las palabras lo mas estúpidamente posible. Ay dios santo, solo esto me pasa a mí. En silencio me acerque a ella y le tendí mi mano, un poco reacia la tomo y la guié hacia el comedor.

Cuando llegamos al parecer nadie sabia lo que había pasado, lo que agradecí internamente, todos estaban sentados en sus puestos a excepción de Alice -cabe mencionar que tenia la cabeza gacha y aleluya de dios estaba muy seria y callada- que le había cedido su lugar a Bella junto a mi, se había ganado un punto a su favor, mi enojo disminuyo un 1% del total -nótese el sarcasmo-.

- Que bueno que ya bajaron chicos la cena esta lista-comento muy alegre madre.

- ¡Gracias Esme!- dijimos todos al unísono incluyendo a Bella, ante esto todos nos empezamos a reír tontamente.

Esme y Rosalie como ya era costumbre empezaron a colocar los platos y los cubiertos. Bella intento pararse a ayudar pero fue interceptada por mi madre diciendo que ella no tenía que hacer nada ya que ella era la invitada. Mi Ángel cedió con la condición de ayudarla a recoger a lo que Esme solo asintió con una enorme sonrisa. Se veía a kilómetros que a mi madre le agradaba muchísimo Bella, si no fuera porque tenía un día de conocerla y la idea seria muy descabellada ella misma se encargaría de convencer a Carlisle de adoptarla, pero ¡hey! no se ven muy bien las relaciones amorosas entre hermanos.

La cena paso muy amena, entre preguntas de mis padres tanto a nosotros como hacia Bella con respecto al instituto. Tanto nosotros Cullen como los Hale nos sentíamos muy bien en Forks, cada uno de diferentes maneras. Mis padres encontraron un equilibrio, Alice descubrió nuevos centros comerciales que vaciar, Rosalie viendo nuevos modelos de autos, Emmet con todo lo que Forks ofrecía para la caza, Jasper por toda la historia que conllevaba el pequeño pueblo... ¿y yo? bueno, compartía algo con todos. Habíamos encontrado a una excelente persona, agradable, amable a simple vista, grandiosa y hermosa por dentro y por fuera, de la cual yo me encargaría de amar en cada momento de su vida que me diera el honor de compartir con ella.

**EMMETPOV.**

Algo había entre estos dos que no me cuadraba. Que Bella fuera propensa a sonrojarse no era nuevo, ya todos lo sabíamos y debes en cuando me aprovechaba astutamente de aquella situación, lo que no entendía era que se le había quedado un poco permanentemente. Y luego estaba Eddie, se veía muy nervioso y como que fuera de lugar y lo que jamás creí que sucedería: Alice estaba seria y callada. ¡Que demonios me perdí! si les había pasado algo vergonzoso a los nuevos tortolos quería aprovecharlo y sacar mis dotes naturales para hacerles pasar un rato bochornoso para ellos pero divertidísimo para nosotros.

En ese instante lo capte. ¡ALICE HABIA CACHADO A EDWARD Y BELLA EN UNA SITUACION POCO INOCENTE! dios santo, como no lo vi venir y lo peor de la situación ¡Como demonios no estuve presente! tendría un ataque de risa en cualquier momento pero me contuve muy bien, ni siquiera supe de donde saque tanto autocontrol, si ni siquiera lo tenia cuando Rosalie y... okay okay, me estaba desviando. _Pero que gran desviación_ pensé, ¡Emmet enfócate! me reprendí mentalmente.

Empecé a formular algunas estrategias para sonsacárselo a cualquiera de los tres, y mi bombilla se encendió al ver una escena de la película que había puesto Alice: _X-Men Origins -_amo a wolverine, ¡en el sentido mas varonil de la palabra!- le daba un beso a su esposa, novia o lo que sea, que no estaba nada mal, pero nada comparado con mi Rose, bueno el punto es que Bella desvío la mirada y volvió ese rojo extraño, no se lo había visto antes y Edward no estaba mejor, también desviaba la mirada hacia Alice con odio.

_El gran Oso Emmet a captado y les hará pasar un pequeño infierno_. pensé astutamente. Me pare en medio de la televisión y dije en voz seria y clara.

- Bella, quiero decir a nombre de todos que cuando necesites intimidad con el aquí presente, asegúrate de alejar a pequeños duendes y osos inconvenientes- todos me miraban atónitos, excepto Eddie que había entendido a la perfección y me miraba con cara de suplica, ¡Ja! nunca- Edward, estoy orgulloso de ti y esta vez no te escaparas de la platica de sexo que debo de darte como hermano mayor que soy y... - ni siquiera termine cuando Edward empezó con su cantaleta.

- ¡Emmet, cállate!- grito, yo estaba de lo mas divertido. El "serio" Jasper se aguantaba la risa y Rose no entendía nada. Mente de Hombres.

- Em, ¿De que nos perdimos?- pregunto mi hermosísima novia.

- Nada en especial Rose. Hermanito, entiéndeme, te tengo que cuidar. Así que para empezar tienes que usar protección- dije lo mas tranquilo posible pues estaba a segundos de estallar- no queremos tragedias y menos si embarazas a Bella y el niño sale igual de amargado que su padre así que... - de nuevo me intercepto

- EMMET CULLEN SERA MEJOR QUE RECES POR TU VIDA EN ESTE INSTANTE- grito amenazante. Yo sonreí a modo de victoria y le saque la lengua el abrió los ojos como platos y entendí que era el momento de la huida. Corrí y corrí afuera de casa, de rato se le pasaría. - EMMET CULLEN TENDRAS QUE REGRESAR Y YA VERAS.- En ese momento estalle en carcajadas, me retorcí en medio del bosque a causa de tantas risas. A lo lejos también se oían mas carcajadas, de seguro mis risas les llegaron hasta ellos ¡y como no! si estaba a nada de un paro cardiaco. En fin, Operación Hacer Sufrir a Eddie... completada con éxito.

**BPOV.**

¡Oh Dios Mio! ¿Como rayos lo supo Emmet? Alice no pudo ser capaz de decírselo, estaba muy avergonzada como para contarlo, lo único que me quedaba por pensar era que Emmet tenia el suficiente cerebro cuando de poner en serios aprietos a alguien se trataba. Edward estaba que echaba humo por los oídos, los Hale estaban a risa limpia después de haber escuchado como estallo Emmet en algún lugar del bosque, y Alice solo trataba de mantenerse al margen para no meter la pata mas al fondo de lo que ya estaba.

De un momento a otro la expresión dura de Edward se aligero y dio paso a la firme dulzura y caballerosidad con la que siempre me trataba, tanto a solas como con publico presente.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- pregunto dulcemente.

- Si no es mucho problema- respondí tímidamente.

- Por supuesto que no hay problema, vamos- aseguró. Me despedí de todos los presentes y Alice me dio una sonrisa de disculpa a la cual yo solo asentí y le susurre al oído un _"no pasa nada"_.

El trayecto hacia mi casa era un poco largo y decidí que seria bueno romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado en el auto de Edward.

- Espero que a Emmet no necesiten trasladarlo en camilla- dije, ante mi sorpresa el sonrío.

- Oh, necesitara mas que eso cuando vuelva, te lo aseguro- declaro triunfante- Bella, lo siento si en algún momento todo ese espectáculo te incomodo- admitió avergonzado.

- No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan ¿no?- dije tratando de calmar el ambiente. No me gustaba para nada que Edward se sintiera cohibido o intimidado conmigo.

- Lo malo es que todo me pasa a mi- susurro en voz muy baja para si mismo. Decidí no interrumpir sus pensamientos. El silencio se torno mas cómodo. Cuando llegamos el se bajo para abrirme la puerta, le sonreí desde adentro del auto y tome su mano firmemente para no caer.

- Me la eh pasado bien- declare divertida

- Noches como esta pocas ¿no es cierto?- aseguro sonriendo tímidamente.

- Gracias Edward- me di el valor y tome la iniciativa de darle un beso en su mejilla. Como no quería perderme en sus ojos, me di la vuelta, pero su brazo me atajo antes de siquiera dar un paso. Me pego a su cuerpo y sentí que encajábamos a la perfección, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y sentía mis piernas de gelatina, de no ser porque Edward me sostenía me habría desvanecido en segundos. Aparte mi pulso no me estaba ayudando mucho.

- Las gracias son para ti, _Mi Bella_- dijo con la voz mas sensual que eh escuchado en mi vida. Solo repare en que me sujeto de la cintura con firmeza y acorto la distancia uniendo nuestros labios en un beso amable y dulce. ¡Dios de mi vida! no me apartes a este hombre jamás. Sus besos sabían a gloria, era como estar visitando el cielo o talvez el mismito infierno porque la temperatura en el ambiente subió a niveles insospechados. Pero desgraciadamente, el maldito aire hizo de las suyas y me tuve que separar de ese pecado andante.

El acaricio mi mejilla suavemente, haciéndome notar como sentía arder en aquella zona en la que estaba posada su mano. Y susurro lo que nunca me imagine.

- Te quiero preciosa- dijo con un brillo tan hermoso en sus ojos que me hacían saber, que me lo estaba diciendo con toda la sinceridad y el amor que un hombre puede tener contenido en su ser hacia una mujer.

- También te quiero Edward- respondí casi inaudiblemente, pero al parecer aquellas palabras tan sagradas no pasarían desapercibidas por el, porque al instante esbozo una de esas hermosas sonrisas que me cortaban la respiración.

- Pasare mañana por ti para ir al instituto-asentí como boba- Perfecto. Que tengas dulces sueños, amor- ¡dios santo! este hombre me mataría en cualquier momento. Lo único que pude hacer fue darle un corto beso y dirigirme en mi nube hacia mi casa.

Al entrar en mi casa, me sentí eufórica. jamás me imagine que mi vida diera un giro de 180º grados solo 10 minutos, que fue prácticamente lo que duro la burbuja entre Edward y yo. No cabía el gozo en mi menudo tamaño. Sin mas que decir "buenas noches" a Charlie fui directo a mi habitación. Me puse mi pijama y me dispuse a pensar cómodamente en mi cama.

Tenia muchas preguntas ¿Como demonios paso? ¿Edward de verdad me quería? ¿Alice me haría pasar una tortura para obtener detalles? ¿Emmet estaría bien? pensé tontamente la ultima sabiendo que NO estaría bien, Edward se lo comería vivo si fuera posible.

Lo único que sabia -y que me importaba- es que estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

**EPOV.**

Sentía que todo esto era un sueño, que jamás paso, que estaba alucinando. Pero su aroma en el auto me inundaba y el ardor en mis labios me comprobaba que todo había pasado. Que había probado esos labios creados para mi tortura personal, que había estado con la persona que había sido mandada desde el cielo para aterrizar en mis brazos y hacerme saber que ese justamente era su lugar, conmigo, entre mis brazos, sosteniéndola, alentándola y protegiéndola.

Ya no sentía temor alguno de los demás, estaba seguro que con ella se encontraba mi felicidad. En tanto que pensaba en un futuro, un futuro lleno de alegría y paz, todo se resumía a Bella. Yo quería que ella fuera desde ya mismo, mi presente, yo me encargaría después de ofrecerle mi futuro como suyo.

Estaba en la luna, todo esto estaba sucediendo y yo apenas lo estaba asimilando. Me olvide por completo del asunto que tenia pendiente con Emmet cuando lo pase de largo, yo iba en mi nube hacia mi habitación. No quería hablar ni estar con nadie, bueno, si quería un alguien, pero la vería mañana, eso nadie lo impediría. Tenia tanto en que pensar, tanto en que ocuparme.

Estaba claro que ella sentía lo mismo por mi, pero yo no había hecho la pregunta formal. creí que ese momento solamente era para demostrar lo que sentíamos, ya se daría después la ocasión en comprometer nuestros sentimientos. No me importaba cuanto tardaba en llegar esa ocasión, yo pelearía por ella por siempre. En ese momento alguien toco la puerta sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

- ¿Quien?- pregunte, si eran mis padres no les podía negar la entrada, si era Alice tendría que meditarlo, todavía me la debía.

- mmm... Alice- titubeo

- ¿Una buena razón?- pregunte. Ella abrió la puerta, en su rostro había una mueca triste y apenada.

- Edward, por favor, sabes que de verdad lo siento, yo mas que nadie hubiera querido que lo que iban a hacer se diera, olvide por completo tocar. Lo siento- termino bajando la cabeza. Sabia que lo sentía, solo que tenia que aprender la lección

- Ven acá, duende- exclame con los brazos abiertos. En ella se borro su mueca y la sustituyo una radiante sonrisa. Se colgó de mi cuello con toda esa efusividad característica de ella, yo solo pude devolverle el abrazo. Nunca seria capaz de enojarme con ella por semejante estupidez. De todos modos me ayudo, me quedo completamente satisfecho con el momento de hace media hora, que el que hubiera pasado aquí en mi habitación. Y claramente, ella lo noto.

- ¿Que paso Edward?- pregunto

- ¿De que hablas?

- Oh vamos, estas en tu nube, algo paso entre Bella y tu- declaro sonriente.

- Bueno... pues... uhm, paso- dije incoherentemente

-¿La besaste?- sin muchos rodeos asentí- ¡OH DIOS! que mas paso, cuéntamelo todo- pidió el torbellino.

- No te voy a contar nada mas Alice- corte serio- solo te daré un gracias, porque prefiero mil veces el momento en su casa que el de aquí- admití apenado.

- Agr Edward, si no me vas a decir no me des detalles que me dejen queriendo mas- dijo haciendo un puchero, yo desvíe la vista para no caer.

- Bueno, bueno. Como que me dejas descansar ¿no?- dije sonriendo

- Esta bien, pero ya veras. Me enterare tarde o temprano- aseguro maléficamente

- Si, lo se -admití- pero es mejor tarde, que temprano- finalice cerrando la puerta de mi habitación.

Bueno, todo había pasado sin muchos contratiempos. Ya vería como me vengaba de Emmet y la cuenta con Alice estaba saldada. Mañana empezaría algo nuevo y diferente pero a la ves muy gratificante y de la cual jamás me arrepentiría: me encargaría de enamorar a Bella todos los días de mi existencia.


	7. Esperas y Planeaciones

Listo, aqui esta karla! jajajaja enserio niña te desesperas demasiado, me dan ganas de dejarte sin capitulos un buen rato jaja XD naaa no te creas, alomejor no actualizo pero seguire escribiendo y un dia publikare dos o tres, segun lo que lleve para deskansar un ratito, se que la historia esta muy equis pero calmense ya biene el drama, ya me canse de puro amor, estoy viendo como meto alguna que otra cosa. KARLA: no quiero meter aun a Jacob pqe si lo pongo lo pondre de malo y orrible y asi y SE PERFEKTAMENTE qe no te va a gustar la idea, asi qe mejor me abstengo asta la secuela(: SI! habra secuela pero me tardare con eso, tengo unas ideas de One Shot's & Cecy tiene una idea super buena, muy diferente y la quiero llevar acabo, despues le digo a cecy qe me escriba el borrador para ver que onda y ya empezarla. no es el tipico Edward&Bella es algo mas. bueno ya! Les dejo el capitulo (:

Chapter 7.

**BPOV.**

Había pasado justo una semana desde que había ocurrido el mejor día de mi vida. Edward y yo éramos más unidos que nunca, todavía no formalizábamos nada, pero no lo veía necesario. Si en algún momento dude de que no pasaría nada después de aquel magnifico beso, fui una tonta

_**- Flashback -**_

_Estaba en casa sentada en el sofá, tratando de comerme mis nervios, se suponía que hoy vendría por mi Edward para ir al instituto. Una parte de mi lo dudaba, pero mi corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, seria una gran desilusión si no se aparecía, pero estaba preparada para todo. _

_En ese momento tocaron el timbre y mi corazón se me acelero más de lo que ya estaba. No podía ser el, faltaba mucho, pero sin mas fui a abrir, y si, ahí estaba la perfección hecha hombre apoyado en el marco de mi puerta con su deslumbrante sonrisa._

_- Buenos días- exclamo feliz_

_- Buenos, ¿porque tan temprano?- pregunte divertida, aunque no decepcionada._

_- Pues veras, el demonio de Alice no se que diablos iba a hacer, que me saco de la casa a estas horas, y pensé que podríamos platicar un rato antes de ir al instituto. Si no te molesta, claro- explico avergonzado_

_- Para nada, pasa estas en tu casa- conteste haciéndome a un lado para que entrara. No había problema puesto que Charlie ya se había ido hace algunos minutos._

_- Por cierto- se giro hacia mi, me tomo de la cintura y me dio un ligero beso en los labios- ahora si, oficialmente, buenos días- termino con una enorme sonrisa mientras yo me sonrojaba ¡este hombre era mas perfecto a cada minuto! _

_Pasamos una media hora platicando de mil cosas, antes de que se hiciera la hora de ir al instituto. Llegando ahí todas las miradas curiosas, se posaron en mi ¿porque? Bueno, porque Edward me sujetaba de la cintura mientras caminábamos por el campus. ¡Ja! trágate esa Jessica._

_**- Fin Flashback -**_

Después de eso, ya no tenia duda de que algo especial estaba empezando a su lado, me importaba muy poco las miradas que me dieran la mayor parte de la población femenina del instituto. Otra historia era las que le daban a Mi Edward. Así me encontraba a su lado, en la hora del almuerzo, enserio que cada vez me contenía menos para ir a atacar a esas malditas.

- ¿Que tienes Bella?- pregunto Edward posando sus hermosos orbes verdes sobre mi.

- ¿Nada?- esta bien, soy una tonta, eso sonó a pregunta

- Haber, haber, ¿que te preocupa?- pregunto de nuevo poniendo toda su atención sobre mi.

- Nada importante, que le quiero quitar los ojos a la tarada de Jessica- explique entre dientes, el me miro confundido y puso su vista en dirección de la zorra 1, esta ante su mirada le guiño el ojo. ¡maldita! - Agr.- bufé, el se río entre dientes de la situación. Traidor.

- Por dios Bella, ¿no me digas que estas celosa?- pregunto incrédulo.

- ¿Quieres que te lo ponga aun mas claro?- respondí sarcástica

- Ay Bells- no se de donde había sacado ese apodo, pero me gustaba- no tengo ojos para nadie mas que no seas tu- tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso. Esto si fue radical, era la primera vez que me besaba en público o bueno más bien en el instituto. Yo me quede anonadada, no era que no me hubiera gustado, sus besos eran droga, pero que lo hiciera aquí era extraño.

Entre tanto, el tonto del oso Emmet chiflaba sin parar y Alice no ayudaba con sus saltitos y aplausos. Yo al instante me sonroje, Edward apoyo una mano en mi mejilla y susurro.

- Perdón, pero no me pude resistir, te quiero- explico y me dio un tierno beso en la frente. Yo al instante sonreí.

- No te preocupes, si no lo hacías tu, lo hacia yo- dije en burla

- Vaya... pensé que te incomodaría- dijo cabizbajo

- ¿A mi? ¿Porque?- pregunte, no entendía nada.

- Bueno, es que, pues... nunca habíamos hecho eso aquí, y pensé que así te sentías mas a gusto, aunque créeme que ya no me estaba gustando la situación-explico cambiando su tono a uno serio- estaban empezando a colmar mi paciencia algunos de por aquí- dijo entre dientes

- ¿Que?... okay, ahora yo te pregunto ¿Celoso?- pregunte, era algo estúpido, no había un porque.

- Obviamente, ese Newton enserio que se esta ganando un golpe- dijo mirando hacia algún punto, seguí su mirada y si, ahí estaba Mike mirándome fijamente con una expresión extraña, bueno talvez no era extraña para Edward, porque el cerro sus puños por debajo de la mesa.

- Tranquilo- dije en tono dulce acariciando sus nudillos para que se relajara.

- Te quiero- susurro cerca de mi oído, cosa que me envío miles de cosquilleos por todo mi cuerpo.

- Y yo a ti- dije en tono bajo, mientras mis labios se estiraban en una pequeña sonrisa, me encantaba oír esas palabras de su boca.

- Belly Bells- canturreo Emmet, era un poco raro, todos me tenían apodos. Bells, Belly-Bells, Barbie Bella -ese obviamente era de Alice-, etc, etc.

- ¿Que quieres oso?- pregunte, sabia que algo quería el grandote

- Hey, me ofendes- dijo en tono dramático para en un instante esbozar una sonrisa traviesa- bueno ya que insistes, quería pedirte algo, ya sabes, acá entre nos- explico divertido

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y que es?- dije enarcando una ceja, nunca se sabia que podía decir Emmet.

- quería pedirte que te llevaras a Edward a algún lado el fin de semana- pidió

- ¿Porque rayos me tengo que salir de mi propia casa Emmet?- pregunto incrédulamente Edward

- Créeme hermanito, por lo santo que eres, no lo quieres saber- dijo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente

- Esta bien Emmet, lo haré, demasiada información- respondí tapándome infantilmente los oídos. Por suerte para el, Rosalie no estaba hoy con nosotros, tenia una practica de porristas o algo así.

- ¡Gracias Bella!- grito parándose de la mesa y quitándome el aire con sus enormes abrazos.

- ¡EMMET! ya bájala- regaño Edward.

- Esta bien, esta bien. ¿Nadie te a dicho que eres muy aburrido?- pregunto burlonamente

- Lo eh oído la suficiente cantidad de veces de ti para no creérmelo, gracias- declaro sarcásticamente.

- No eres aburrido- susurre en su oído

- Gracias por el apoyo brindado- dijo sonriente.

Todo ese día pasó sin más contratiempos. Dado que tenia que ir con Edward a algún lado, para no molestar ni ver cosas que nos traumatizarían de por vida, tenia que decirle algo a Charlie, pero no tenia ni idea que podría ser. Si dios se apiadaba de mi y el decidía irse de excursión con su amigo Harry, estaría de maravilla. Sus salidas duraban un día y medio, lo justo para darle a Emmet y Rosalie su privacidad. Pero como no sabia tenia que idear un Plan B. Ya se me ocurriría algo, apenas era miércoles, y si no se me ocurría nada le diría lo que sea cuando estuviera en casa.

**EPOV.**

Gracias a dios Emmet me apoyo con la sorpresa que le tenia a Bella, de todos modos me la debía, pero en el no se podía confiar mucho. Este fin de semana había decidido que ya era hora para que pudiera gritarle al mundo, que Bella era mi novia y había encontrado el lugar perfecto para proponérselo. Ella se merecía lo mejor y lo iba a tratar de hacer, Alice ya estaba al tanto de todo y gustosa acepto ayudarme por el incidente que ocurrió en la cena con Bella. Por otro lado, justo ahora me encontraba sentado en la sala junto con Jasper, el me estaba platicando de algunas cosas que tenia que hacer con Alice.

- ¿Enserio quieres darle una sorpresa a la duende?- pregunte incrédulo

- Si, esa es la idea- contesto firme

- Por dios Jasper, sabes que eso es prácticamente imposible, ella se dará cuenta- dije como algo obvio

- Por la misma razón ahí entras tu o más bien Bella y tú- respondió avergonzado

- ¿Que planeas?- pregunte, esto se estaba poniendo nervioso.

- Bueno, tú le darás esa sorpresa a Bella, de la cual no me quieres contar- dijo entre dientes- Emmet y Rosalie aprovecharan para ir a cenar, Carlisle y Esme se irán otra vez de crucero y yo tendré la casa para sorprender a Alice- contesto como la cosa más fácil del mundo.

- ¿Y como harás para que no se entere Alice?- cuestione, eso era misión imposible.

- ahí es donde le tengo que pedir un favor a los dos-asentí- ¿Seria posible aceptar una tortura con Alice por la tarde del sábado?- pregunto contrariado

- Ah no, eso si que no, ¡compras no!- dije elevando la voz, gracias a dios me salvaba de ir con ella al supermercado, el centro comercial seria la muerte.

- ¡Por favor Edward! y prometo quitártela de encima por un mes, te recuerdo que se acerca tu cumpleaños y ya sabes como se pone.

Sopese muy detenidamente la situación, era verdad, ahora que me daba cuenta mi cumpleaños seria un mes y medio casi y Alice movería al mundo si fuese necesario para cumplir todo lo que ella querrá para la innecesaria fiesta que yo no quería, así que sin mas, me resigne.

- Esta bien Jasper, pero si me atosiga mas de la cuenta me la pagaras- dije en tono amenazante.

- No te preocupes, sabes que soy el único que la para. Gracias viejo- respondió y abandono la sala. A pesar de todo, todo pintaba bien. Mis padres estarían de crucero, Emmet y Rosalie disfrutando una cena romántica, Jasper y Alice lo que fuera que estuviera planeando el primero y Bella y yo teniendo una noche perfecta si todo salía bien. La semana se me iba a pasar lentísima.

ES EL CAPITULO MAS CORTO QUE EH ESCRITO:$ Lo siento, es que esto es como que el previo y eso :P hasta el proximo se pone lo bueno habra muchos POV'S contando las diferentes cenas. No los dejare sin saber que trama Jasper y que mensada pasara con Emmet y Rosalie, no se muy bien que les pondre a ellos dado que es un fanfic rated T' y no puedo ni me gustaria poner algo de adultos pero nose alomejor pongo algo M' ligero nada de detalles algo asi por debajo de la mesa, o de la cama segun se de el caso :P pero si karla me da algunas ideas con mucho gusto(:

/ Hasta despues!

- Dc*


	8. Cena I: Promesas

_**Cena I - Promesas**_

_**Jasper&Alice**_

_**Chapter 8.**_

**BPOV.**

Gracias al cielo los dos días siguientes pasaron con mucha fluidez, entre almuerzos con los Cullen-Hale, alguna que otra tontería de Emmet y los furtivos besos que casualmente me daba mi querido novio, la verdad era que no me quejaba, todo parecía cuento de hadas y me encantaba la sensación de que todo estaba en los sitios correctos, que por fin había mi lugar. Hoy por fin era sábado. Me sentía muy feliz, iba a estar una tarde con Edward y me encantaba la idea, el asunto de Charlie no paso a menores, le dije que iría de turista por alguna parte del pueblo, solo me dijo que tuviera cuidado con el bosque, ya que no quería mandar llamar a los de S.W.A.T para ir a buscarme si me perdía, asunto al que no le hallé mucha gracia, pero en fin.

Me encontraba a mitad de la sala dando vueltas por todos lados, Edward dijo que pasaría por mi a eso de las diez de la mañana para ir a almorzar a su casa y después haber que plan salía.

Tocaron el timbre y emocionada fui a su encuentro. Tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me gustaba su rostro de felicidad y paz.

- Buenos días, pasa- dije entusiasmada.

- Espera- exclamo en un susurro para acortar la distancia y darme un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios- Ahora si, buenos días- termino divertido.

- Voy por mi celular y nos vamos- avise, regrese a la mesita que teníamos en medio de la sala, tome mi celular y salí con Edward detrás de mi. Cerré la puerta de la casa y caminamos hacia el Volvo, gentilmente me abrió la puerta del copiloto, para luego cerrarla tras de mi y dirigirse a ocupar su asiento a mi lado. Estando ya en marcha pregunte.

- Y bien, ¿Cuales son los planes?-

- Bueno, ahí esta el problema-dijo contrariado- Jasper me pidió un poco de ayuda, mas bien de ambos, para prepararle una pequeña sorpresa a la duende- explico

- ¿Y que tipo de ayuda?- nunca se sabia con Alice.

- Distraernos junto con ella- dijo entre dientes, mi cabeza trabajaba a mil, no entendía muy bien, hasta que...

- ¡Ay no! compras no, por favor- suplique, nos toco un semáforo en rojo y volteo su rostro hacia mi

- No me siento mejor que tu, pero es por una buena causa- pidió con un pequeño, muy pequeño, puchero en sus labios, diablos ¿los pucheros de ruego vienen de familia?

- Ok, lo haré- conteste con resignación y el regreso su vista a la carretera con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Gracias, -asentí- tenemos que hacerlo bien para que no sea tan sospechoso, creo que es la primera vez que trataremos de sorprender a Alice, ¿me creerás que de niños, ella siempre sabia de que le iban a hacer sus fiestas de cumpleaños y que la mayoría de las veces sabia que había dentro de las cajas de regalos en navidad?- pregunto y la verdad es que, si lograba imaginarlo, con mas razón podría creerlo

- Si, creo que llego a saber de la magnitud del problema- respondí, el ante mi comentario soltó una calida risa.

- Pues entonces, hay que hacerlo creíble, le prometí la tarde a Jasper con tal de que me quitara de encima a Alice por un mes, aunque creo que lo negociare de nuevo, ya que estas incluida en el paquete- razono mirándome fijamente.

- Esta bien, haré lo mejor posible- asegure con confianza, Jasper de verdad que nos debía una a ambos y una muy grande.

Con un largo y profundo respiro nos adentramos a la casa Cullen, Edward me dijo que fuera a buscar a Alice, mientras tanto el le decía a Jasper que ya estaba casi todo listo para que el empezara con lo que fuera que estuviera pensando. Débil y ajetreadamente, subí por las escaleras al segundo piso, en donde se encontraba la habitación de Alice. Toque en su puerta pero nadie contesto, era extraño. Toque otra vez y nada, así que sin mas me metí, vacío. _Diablos, donde se metió esa enana_ pensé. Así que me dirigí al único lugar en el que podría estar. Toque la puerta continua a su habitación y escuche un débil "_Pase"_.

- Con que aquí estabas eh- dije levantando una ceja divertida.

- Pues claro, estoy buscando un vestido y rayos no lo encuentro- explico dándome la espalda saqueando y saqueando bolsas y ropa desparramándolas en el piso de su enorme armario personal. Era un poco cómico, ella perdiendo uno de sus, me imagino, preciados vestidos. Entonces puse en marcha el plan con la excusa perfecta.

- Oye Alice, ¿no lo encuentras?- pregunte fingiendo interés

- ¡No! no se donde se metió, Agr- exclamo con su puchero

- ¿Porque no vamos a Port Ángeles?, talvez encontremos algo- sugerí con una sonrisa

- Espera, espera. ¿Quien eres tu y donde esta la Bella anti-compras?- ironizo, yo solo rodeé los ojos

- Bueno, si no quieres mi compañía, iré a ver que hago- dije restándole importancia. No me dejo ni siquiera dar la vuelta

- De acuerdo, tengo que aprovechar tu buena disposición, voy por mi bolso y nos vamos- dijo corriendo a su habitación, pero luego recordé a Edward.

- ¡Alice!- grite

- ¿QUE?-

- ¿Puede ir Edward con nosotras? ya sabes, las bolsas y esas cosas- pregunte distraídamente

- mmm, bueno esta bien, solo porque ando de buenas, pero no quiero quejas- advirtió, yo solo asentí y baje a buscar a Edward que estaba en la cocina tomando un refresco

- Hey, la duende ya cayo- exclame feliz por mi hazaña

- Perfecto, ya hable con Jasper, tiene todo fríamente calculado e de decir- susurro

- Espero y todo salga bien, no sacrificare un día de comprar para que lo descubra- dije en tono bajo, se oían los trompicones de Alice bajando las escaleras.

- ¡Vamos! no tenemos todo el día- dijo corriendo hacia el volvo dando saltos por el camino.

_Jasper, ya me las cobraras_ pensé

**ALICEPOV**

¿Donde demonios se metió mi vestido marfil? Ash, tanto que me gustaba ese vestido. Mi Jazz me dijo que quería verme en un vestido de ese color, no tengo ni idea porque, pero solo me dijo que hace mucho que no usaba ese color y quería verme y yo con tal de consentir a mi precioso novio acepte gustosa. Lo malo del cuento es que el vestido perfecto que tenia no se veía por ningún lado, solo me falto buscar en el cuarto de Jasper, pero ¿porque estaría ahí? no se, talvez a Esme se le fue en lo que acomodaba nuestra ropa, quien sabe, el punto es que estábamos aquí en uno de los centros de Port Ángeles Bella, Edward y yo. Era extraño ¿Bella queriendo ir al centro comercial? wow, talvez estar junto a mi este dando frutos, seria una gran hazaña si lograba cambiar eso de Bella, es decir, ¿Que chica en su sano juicio no le gusta ir de compras? cuando me lo dijo, me quede boquiabierta, _ella no es humana _pensé irónicamente.

- Vamos Bella, encontré esto- exclame dejándole unas cuantas prendas en su regazo

- Alice, pero esto es demasiado, son como 7 cambios- dijo angustiada, ella y sus números.

- Son 11 y no protestes, anda- corregí y la mande al vestidor. También a Edward lo había mandado al lado de caballeros de la tienda, le dije que tomara algunas camisas y que luego viniera para aprobarlas, tenia ciertos gustos extraños, pero a veces hasta a mi me sorprendía de los cambios que se armaba.

- Haber Alice, ¿que tal esto?- dijo Edward mostrándome 2 camisetas polo y 3 camisas de vestir. Las polo era una negra y otra azul y las camisas era una totalmente blanca, otra azul marino y otra verde esmeralda.

- Vaya, me encanta la verde, resaltara con tus ojos- dije mirando fijamente las prendas- mmm, si me gustan, la blanca déjala, no me gusta el corte en las mangas, ve a pagar y espéranos- finalice yendo a ver otros aparadores.

Entre tantos vestidos que veía, unos que ya estaban en mi armario, otros de la temporada pasada, algunos horribles encontré el vestido perfecto. Era color marfil como el que estaba perdido en algún lugar de la casa, ajustado en la cintura, unos dedos arriba de la rodilla, ni muy corto ni muy largo para mi gusto, era strapless pero tenia algo de encaje en un lado de la parte de arriba que parecía como tirante, era perfecto, _ya veras a tu novia en todo su esplendor Jasper_ pensé.

Corrí, casi volando al probador, me llevaría una enorme decepción si no me quedaba, era la única talla. Pero que grata felicidad al ver que me quedaba a la perfección, parecía que lo habían hecho justo para mí. Salí con todo lo que me había comprado y fui a pagar, hecho esto fui por Bella que apenas estaba saliendo de los probadores.

- ¿Y bien?- pregunte

- Solo 4 de todo lo que me diste- explico

- ¡cuatro! por dios, espero que hayan sido los mejores- exclame angustiada.

- Bueno ya, vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre- dijo dirigiéndose a la caja.

Afuera estaba Edward esperándonos con su rostro de frustración, bah ¡hombres!

- Vamos chicos, a comer- exclame feliz al tener en mis manos el hermoso vestido que encontré.

Después de entrar a un Mc Donalds, comer mucho, haciendo bromas y demás cosas nos fuimos a la casa. ¿Quien diría que habíamos pasado aquí 4 horas? ni me di cuenta, con tanta diversión ni lo sientes. Fuimos hacia el Volvo y adentramos todas las bolsas, fue un poco difícil pero lo logramos. Ya en el camino note que no íbamos a la casa, sino a la de Bella. Curioso.

- ¿Porque vamos a tu casa Bells?- pregunte extrañada

- Veras, es que necesito que me ayudes con la ropa, para ver si me es más fácil ya sabes, escoger y eso- dijo, mmm interesante, aquí estaba pasando algo.

- Oh bueno, esta bien, lo hubieras dicho antes- exclame con mi mejor sonrisa, ya averiguaría que estaban tramando.

Cuando llegamos salimos del auto pero antes, Edward me entretuvo en el camino.

- Alice, entretén a Bella por favor- pidió suplicante

- ¿Entretenerla? ¿Para que?- pregunte, no entendía nada

- Es que le daré una sorpresa, pero tu calladita, solo no se, distráela un rato en lo que voy por unas cosas, mandare a Jasper por ti antes de venir a recogerla.

- Esta bien, ¿Cuanto te tardas?- pregunte, debía de trazar el plan de embellecimiento.

- mmm, no se, ¿Una hora?- pregunto

- ¡UNA HORA!-exclame subiendo un poco la voz- demonios, vete anda, yo encargo- dije dejándolo parado ahí, me metí rápidamente a la casa de Bella y subí a su habitación, tenia trabajo que hacer.

- ¡Alice! rayos, tranquila, me vas a dar un susto de muerte- exclamo,

- Cálmate, ahora tu, a la silla- dije autoritariamente señalándole la silla enfrente de su peinador.

- ¿Que? ¿Porque?- pregunto. Piensa Alice, piensa.

- Porque... quiero practicar unos nuevos trucos que me contaron por ahí- dije sacando el poco arsenal que tenia Bella en su casa. Nota mental: dejar un kit de emergencia en su casa.

- mmm, me asustas, pero bueno- dijo resignada. Yo en tanto, empecé mi gran reto.

Lo primero fue su cabello, gracias al cielo note que se había duchado antes de ir con nosotros y también que no la ajetreé mucho, así que no se había ensuciado ni nada. Lo ondule solo un poco marcándolo mas, no tenía tiempo para hacerlo adecuadamente. Luego fue el maquillaje, ya traía la idea del vestido azul que me compre, aunque me doliera un poquito separarme de el, se lo daría a ella, lo necesitaba mas que yo. Puse sombras azules obscuras en sus ojos y los marque mas con delineador negro, aplique rimel aprueba de agua -nunca se sabe-, un poco de rubor, con el suyo natural era mas que suficiente y un color rosa en sus labios. Termine y la mande a vestirse dándole el vestido, ella entro y cheque el reloj en mi celular. Wow, pasaron 40 minutos, nuevo record. Le mande un mensaje a Edward diciéndole que estaría lista justo para la hora, en menos de dos minutos me contesto:

_Gracias Alice, pero hubo un problemita y me tardare un poco mas, Jasper me esta ayudando, dice que por recompensa a sus esfuerzos, que te diga que te pongas el vestido ese que dijo. Por favor! paso en 1 hora mas._

_EC._

Agr, hombres. Bueno esta bien, tengo con que pasar el tiempo. Bella salio del baño vestida y vi mi trabajo, vaya, lucia perfecta. Otra anotación para Alice.

- ¿Y bien?- pregunto sonrojada

- Guapísima- dije sonriendo- no te vayas a quitar nada ni estropearlo, fue un trabajo duro, ahora si me permites Jasper me dijo que quería ver mi vestido- finalice entrando en su baño y vistiéndome. Amaba este vestido, era tan lindo, a Jazzy le encantaría.

Cuando termine de vestirme, salí y retoque mi maquillaje un poco, saque los tacones que había comprado exclusivamente para el vestido y me los puse. Fui al espejo de cuerpo completo y eche un vistazo. _Perfección_ pensé suspirando

- Wow, te ves genial Alice- exclamo Bella

- Gracias Belly, tu no te quedas atrás.. -no pude terminar porque se oyó la bocina de un auto, fui a la ventana solo para ver el descapotable de Rose y a mi Jazz dentro de el. Demonios, ¡mi vestido tiene que ser una sorpresa!

- ¡Bella! emergencia ¿No tienes alguna gabardina o algo por el estilo?-pregunte ansiosa.

- mmm, no se...- no la deje terminar para ir a los ganchos que tenia alado de su ropero, recordé que le había obsequiado una gabardina negra un día que estaba haciendo mucho frío, la traía en el auto y yo no la ocupaba así que se la preste. Cuando la encontré, suspire encontrando el aire que se me había escapado por la preocupación.

- Listo, uf, gracias Bella, me tengo que ir- exclame

- Si claro, te acompaño- dijo y fue conmigo hasta la puerta, salí y ahí estaba mi Jasper, cuando me vio enfundada en la gabardina se entristeció, _¡Ja! ya veras amor_ pensé.

- Bells, Edward me dijo que había olvidado no se que y que vendría en unos cinco minutos- explico Jazz, yo solo sonreí malévolamente.

- Si, esta bien, cuídense- dijo Bella

- ¡Hey! ni se te ocurra quitarte el vestido o el maquillaje eh, mis esfuerzos alguien tiene que verlos- explique con voz seria

- Si, si, si Alice, no lo haré, pondré a Edward de testigo de esto- dijo señalándose. _Oh, vaya que si lo haría._

- Hasta luego- nos despedimos Jasper y yo adentrándonos en el coche, cuando empezó la marcha pregunte.

-¿Sabes que planea Eddie?

- La verdad no, pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- me explico, se veía nervioso, uhm ¿porque será?

- ¿Estas bien, amor?- pregunte

- ¿Yo?-asentí- por supuesto princesa, ¿Como les fue?

- Bien, ¿creerás que Bella me propuso ir de compras? fue muy extraño pero, ya me conoces, lo aproveche- dije contenta por mi día

- Si, me lo imagino, ¿no necesitas ir a otro lado?- pregunto nuevamente nervioso.

- Nop - dije felizmente

- Perfecto, el cielo ya se esta obscureciendo- expreso mi dulce caballero.

Llegamos a casa y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Que raro.

-¿Donde están todos?- demande

- Emmet y Rose aprovecharon por lo de Edward para salir a cenar, Esme y Carlisle se fugaron un rato en un crucero, bueno ni tan se fugaron porque yo si me entere- dijo divertido

- Vaya, pues vamos, hay que matar el tiempo.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta con las manos entrelazadas y me abrió. Me quede estática en la entrada. Mi casa había sido convertida en el escenario más romántico que jamás imagine. En el piso había un camino de pétalos de rosas que daban al comedor, todo estaba iluminado con velas, las persianas estaban corridas por eso no pude ver la tenue luz que había dentro. Me quede con la boca abierta, en tanto pude comprender lo ilógico del día, Bella me había sacado de casa todo el día para que Jasper pudiera hacer todo esto, amo a mi hombre. Y hablando de mi hombre, sentí sus pasos acercándose a mí para rodear mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

- ¿Te gusta?- susurro en mi oído.

- Por supuesto- exclame completamente feliz-

- Me alegro, haber, fuera chaqueta- dijo poniéndose frente a mí y deshaciendo el moño de la gabardina, que graciosamente, cubría el vestido muy bien.

Cuando lo dejo al descubierto mi vestido, abrió mucho los ojos y en su boca se formo una pequeña "O". Perfecto, mi cometido fue acertado.

- ¿Ves algo que te guste?- pregunte coquetamente

- Uf, pues... mmm, todo- dijo entrecortadamente, me encantaba el efecto que tenia sobre el, si me lo propusiera, lo dejaría sin habla, pero ¡hey! ¿Para que ponerme espectacularmente hermosa si no me iba a elogiar con palabras?

- Gracias caballero- susurre en su oído, el carraspeo y trago saliva fuertemente, aclarándose la voz, yo solo solté una risita.

- Ahora señorita, me permite el honor de su compañía para cenar- dijo con voz seria y clara extendiéndome caballerosamente su brazo.

- Oh, por supuesto- dije fingiendo modestia y tomando su brazo. Me condujo hacia el comedor y de nuevo me quede anonadada, el enorme comedor que teníamos había sido remplazado por uno pequeño redondo, listo para dos personas. Dios santo, amo cada día más a mi novio.

Nos internamos en un cómodo y tranquilo silencio mientras comíamos, la cena estaba exquisita, por lo poco que nos dijimos, el la había preparado, no me sabia esa faceta de el, tampoco era que no pudiera cocinar nada sin casi quemar toda la cocina como Emmet, pero era asombroso que pudiera preparar platillos dignos de un chef. Solo nos dábamos pequeñas miradas cómplices y sonrisitas, todo esto era tan perfecto como para arruinarlo con palabras innecesarias.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, se paro y se puso frente a mi.

- ¿Me concedería esta pieza?- pregunto extendiéndome su mano

- Encantada.

Me encamino hacia la sala, que estaba igualmente arreglada con pétalos de rosa y velas. Puso el equipo de música y la sala se lleno de los finos acordes de la canción de "_Thank you"_ de Dido. Me sujeto de la cintura al mismo tiempo que yo posaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, empezamos a bailar lentamente alrededor del cuarto, con los ojos fijos en los del otro. Desbordaban tanto amor ese par de orbes azules, me hacían sentir amada y protegida. El era todo lo que alguna vez espere, lo que tanto soñé y que justo ahora, lo tenia enfrente de mi para tenerlo durante toda mi vida, porque eso quería, estar para siempre con el, no llegaba a imaginar a otro hombre mas perfecto que no fuera el, porque simplemente no existía tal hombre.

Entre tantos pensamientos, la canción termino y se separo ligeramente de mi, antes de siquiera hablar, el puso un dedo sobre mis labios, yo me calle y espere a que hablara, me sentía nerviosa, ¿Que cosa me querría decir? suspiro largamente y me miro fijamente.

- Alice, pequeña, cuando te vi, mi mundo se detuvo para admirarte, me parecías la persona mas perfecta y fascinante en la faz de la tierra, pensé que estaba soñando, no podía tener tanta suerte para toparme con tal ángel -sonrío con un débil rubor en sus mejillas- sabes que desde que nuestros ojos se encontraron, me enamore perdidamente de ti y al verte hoy, aquí conmigo, me afirma que tengo la fortuna de tener tu amor incondicional. Eres mi motor para vivir, toda mi alegría esta concentrada en ti, simplemente no sabría que hacer sin ti. Se que aun somos muy jóvenes, pero quiero asegurarme completamente de que estaremos juntos siempre- yo ya estaba derramando diminutas lagrimas silenciosas, entonces el se arrodillo frente a mi, sacando una pequeña cajita que mostraba un precioso anillo en oro blanco con incrustaciones color verde. En ese momento, mi mundo colapso.

- Alice Marie Cullen, ¿Me harías el honor de sellar nuestro amor, con la promesa de que, algún día, seas mi esposa?- pregunto firmemente.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida, alguien me había dejado sin palabras. Todo lo vi como que en cámara lenta, esto era más perfecto que cualquier fantasía que hubiera pensado acerca de este momento.

- Si- susurre, haciendo que se levantara estampando mis labios contra los suyos. Esto era irreal, con nuestros pocos 16 años, ya estaba comprometida ¿Y saben que? es lo mas maravilloso que me podría estar pasando. Estoy con el hombre de mi vida, jurándole amor eterno y ni hoy, ni nunca me arrepentiría de las decisiones que estaba tomando. Estaba mas que segura de sus sentimientos hacia mi, era mas de lo que podría pedir, pero el me lo estaba brindando. No podría estar más feliz

- Te amo Alice Cullen- susurro cuando separamos nuestros labios.

- También te amo Jasper Hale- dije en voz baja antes de volver a atacar sus labios. Esta noche, en esta casa, se había instalado una pequeña burbuja alrededor de nosotros, permitiéndonos solamente la atención del otro ¿Que más podría pedir?.

**Listo, busquen esa canción en español (Thank you-Dido), me encanta iba a poner una del soundtrack de Luna nueva pero not, esa es de Edward&Bella, no se en que situacion la pondre pero bueno equis,**

**Pues aquí esta el ocho, el siguiente capitulo será de la cena de Emmet & Rosalie, no se que diablos les pondre, por lo que creo qe será muy corto, al ultimo será obviamente el atardecer de Edward y Bella. Espero que la tardanza haya valido la pena(:**

**- Hasta después.**

**Dc!**


	9. Cena II: Diferentes Lados

Aclaremos, no es una "Cena", la verdad no me pude imaginar una cena romantica entre emmet & Rose, asi que mejor opte por escribir algo asi como un dia en la vida de los dos xD algo mas facil, bueno, no facil si no que solo para eso me dio mi cabezita & el resultado me gusto(: bueno ya...

_Cena II / Diferentes Lados_

_Emmet&Rosalie._

**EMMETPOV.**

¿Porque todos tendrían día de enamorados y Rose y yo no? Definitivamente tenia que arreglar eso.

Me la pase gran parte de la tarde en el gimnasio ¡estos músculos tan sexy's no se mantienes solos! son la envidia de muchos y codiciados por otras, tengo que mantenerme en forma. No me malentiendan, soy completamente de Rose, pero hey! también me gusta arrasar alguna miradita soñadora de unas cuantas, aunque eso conlleve otro tipo de "miraditas", pero bueno, ¿la belleza cuesta no?

En fin, iba llegando a casa, gracias al cielo el gimnasio tiene duchas, Rosalie odia mi humor sudoroso. Cuando entre a la casa, vi que había sido transformada en la mayor cursilería antes creada... giu.

- ¡Que demonios le paso a mi casa!- grite, dios santo, iba a entrar en shock. Tantas rosas iban a afectar mi integra e intachable masculinidad... hey, bonitas velas. _Diablos Emmet, enfócate_ me reprendí. Cuando estaba saliendo de mi trance, la cabeza rubia de mi amigo Jasper se asomo por la puerta de la cocina.

-Cálmate Emmet, estoy con algo importante- me regaño como a niño pequeño. Agr, odio eso

- ¿Ah si?-asintió-¿que tramas?

- Bueno, quiero sorprender a tu hermana- revelo avergonzado. Wow ¿Jasper ruborizado? Cuidado, talvez lo de Bella sea contagioso.

- ¿ Tu-sorprendiendo-a-Alice ¿- pregunte separando bien las palabras.

- Si idiota, y no me hables como si fuera retrasado mental- respondió frunciendo el ceño

- Es que... hombre, sorprender a la duende es como...-¡Emmet piensa!- ay, no se, no se me ocurre alguna metáfora, solo se que es ¡imposible!- exclame

- Claro que no, Edward y Bella me están ayudando- dijo sonriendo victorioso. Uhm, esto me huele a...

- ¿Apuestas?- pregunte lleno de emoción contenida

- Por supuesto, ¿Cuanto?-

- Oh no querido Hale, no es el cuanto, si no el que- aclare con una sonrisa marcando diabólicamente mis adorables y endemoniadamente sexy's hoyuelos.

- Esta bien, ¿Que apuestas?- pregunto enfatizando el "que"

- Uhm, bueno si yo gano... tendrás que darme la replica que tienes de esa carabina de la 2º Guerra Mundial- dije, siempre fantasee que jugaba con esa pistola.

- ¡¿QUE? No, claro que no- dijo negando con la cabeza. Bueno tendré que utilizar la debilidad de los hombres, aunque pocas veces lo admitamos: nuestro orgullo.

- ¿Ah no? Oh lo siento Jazzy, entonces no estas nada seguro de tu capacidad- exclame restándole importancia, el solo entrecerró los ojos.

- Esta bien, acepto, pero si yo gano tú...-pareció meditarlo un momento- me darás todos tus videojuegos de Halo, futbol americano, Resident Evil y Grand Theft Auto-finalizo. ¡QUEEEEEE! esos juegos son mis mas grandes tesoros. Diablos, ya casi termino la nueva temporada que empecé en la NFL. _Emmet, compórtate, acepta y se un hombre _pensé para calmarme.

- De acuerdo, es un trato- dije dándole un apretoncito de manos-nótese el sarcasmo-.

Después de nuestro "encuentro" Jasper regreso a la cocina, como no tenia nada mejor que hacer fui con el a molestarlo y curiosear un rato. Vaya, Jasper sabe cocinar, olía muy bien. Pero el maldito envidioso no me dejo meterle mano a las cacerolas.

- ¡Jasper!- grito la voz sexy de mi novia

- ¡En la cocina!- grito de vuelta el rubio, yo solo me acomode sobre la barra para admirar a demonio que iba a entrar. Wow, tengo a la mujer más hermosa por novia.

- Hola, ahí te deje el M3, pobre de ti Jasper Hale si me lo regresas con un solo rasguño- aclaro con tono amenazador, luego se giro hacia mi y se acerco para darme un pequeño beso- Hola a ti también osito- susurro en mi oído. Uf, esta mujer me va a venir matando. _Respira, respira._

- Hola encanto ¿Como estas?- pregunte tomándola de su cintura

- Hey! sigo aquí- dijo entrometido alias Jasper

- ¿Y?- preguntamos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo

- Ah, nada. Solo despejen el área- replico refunfuñando y haciendo señas con sus manos para que nos largáramos. ¡Que poca cortesía!

- Vamos a la sala, Don Mandilón tiene ganas de perder una apuesta- susurre a Rose mientras íbamos a los sofás.

- ¿Ahora que apostaron?- pregunto cansinamente

- Oh pues, su carabina de guerra contra mis preciados videojuegos- explique abrazándola.

- Bueno, no es nada importante-dijo viendo sus uñas. Uy las traía de color rojo, eso me recuerda a cierto vestido en particular...

- En fin, ¿Salimos a alguna parte?- pregunte saliendo de mis no tan apropiados pensamientos

- mmm, tienes suerte de que este arreglada para salir, ¿Que planeas?- pregunto con una sonrisa a la que yo clasifico como traviesa.

- ¿Que te parece un simple bar? Vamos un rato, bailamos, platicamos, bebemos un poco y luego vengo y proclamo mi parte de la apuesta- dije moviendo mis cejas

- Bueno, me parece bien, tengo ganas de bailar. Voy a buscar algo al cuarto de Alice y salimos- respondió dándome un beso y yéndose rumbo a las escaleras.

Yo fui de nuevo a la cocina con Jazz para decirle de los planes.

- Hey viejo, ¿Estarás toda la noche con la duende?- pregunte

- Si ¿Porque?-

- Porque iré con tu hermanita a bailar y me acabas de dar la excusa perfecta para quedarme en tu casa, bueno... siendo mas específicos, su habitación- exclame ladinamente, el solo me miro con furia

- Mira Emmet, yo se que son novios y tienen sus "asuntos"- dijo haciendo comillas en el aire- pero sigue siendo mi hermano y no me agrada que me lo andes restregando en la cara- termino enojado

- Okay okay, tranquilo. Luego no digas que yo no te informo las cosas- dije levantando las manos en forma de rendición.

Se oyó el ruido de la puerta abriendo y cerrándose, para dejar ver a Eddie entrando por la cocina.

- Jazz, ya las deje en casa de Bella ¿Todo bien aquí?

- Si, eso creo... Oh demonios, ayúdame a mover la mesa del comedor- Wow, esa mesa pesa una tonelada, bueno... para los mortales aquí presentes, excluyéndome.

- Agr... esta bien- respondió Edward

- Hey Emmet ¿Ayúdanos no?- pregunto Jazzy, yo solo sonreí

- Oh no queridos, se las tendrán que arreglar sin Súper Emmet, saldré con Rose- explique, ellos solo bufaron de frustración. En eso apareció mi novia en el marco de la puerta.

- Nos vamos Em?

- Claro preciosa, suerte chicos- dije despidiéndome y llevándome a mi damisela a mi Jeep. ¿Mencione que amo mi coche? pues si, los Cullen tenemos una manía extraña con los autos y adoro la monstruosidad de coche que tengo. Alice tiene un Porshe amarillo pero nunca lo usa, prefiere molestarnos para que la llevemos a algún lado y Edward tiene un Aston Martín, solo lo usa para ocasiones especiales, lo tiene bien guardadito en el garaje, siempre e tratado de sacarlo a escondidas pero como que tiene un sexto sentido o es brujo y sabe cuando estoy tratando de robar su auto.

En el camino no hablamos mucho, solo de algunas cosas de mecánica ¿Donde te encuentras a una chica que le guste ese tema? Pues soy uno de los pocos afortunados, Rose incluso le hace de mecánica y le pone mejoras a nuestros coches.

Apenas estaba obscureciendo cuando vimos un bar con buena pinta. Aparque y como todo hombre Cullen, le abrí la puerta a mi princesa. Con el paso del tiempo, descubrí que ese misero y simple gesto, le encanta a Rose. En los pocos meses que la corteje -soy Emmet! todas caen ante mis encantos-, ella, si... Rosalie Hale, se ruborizaba con eso, después se acostumbro y se le paso, solo a veces, cuando esta distraída, logro sorprenderla y ver ese diminuto color en sus mejillas.

Nos dirigimos a las puertas del bar, Rose uso sus encantos para poder pasar rápidamente. El pequeño lugar estaba un poco lleno. Con dificultad, nos mezclamos entre la multitud para llegar a la barra. Pedimos unos tragos y dejamos pasar un poco el tiempo. ¿Se preguntaran porque con menos de 18 años estamos tomando? Bueno es simple: mi complexión me da aires más serios, así que nunca eh tenido ningún tipo de problemas. Wow, ahora que me pongo a pensar, ¡Pronto seré una persona legal! y Rose... pues ella es ella, solo te deslumbra un poco y ella obtendrá lo que quiera de ti y tu encantado accederás. No eh conocido al hombre que le de un "no" como respuesta y la verdad, no quisiera ser ese hombre para experimentar la furia de esta mujer. Si, ¡lo admito le tengo un poco de miedo, pero todo tiene sus beneficios.

- ¿Bailamos amor?- pregunte acentuando mis hoyuelos

- Por supuesto- respondió al instante. _Sigo teniendo el toque _pensé

Nos levantamos y nos fuimos al centro del espacio que tenían para bailar. ¿La canción? ni siquiera me moleste en saber cual era, mi vista se "nublo" parcialmente, con el monumento de mujer que se contoneaba frente a mi, _Uf, Emmet contrólate, recuerda respirar._

Entre bailes, vueltas y besos, note la mirada descarada de varios hombres puesta en MI Rose. Malditos pervertidos ¿Que les ocurre? ¿Que no ven al pedazo de macho que tiene a su lado? Un momento... ¿Ya no me hago notar? gruñí por lo bajo, pero Rose lo noto.

- ¿Que pasa oso?- pregunto dulcemente tratando de calmar al monstruo de celos que estaba despertando dentro de mi.

- Pues pasa que levantas muchas miradas- explique entre dientes.

- Ay Em, sabes que esos hombres, si es que se les puede llamar así, no me importan- respondió sonriendo- mejor para que se te pase, tráeme algo de agua, ya no quiero tomar- pidió y yo gustoso fui por su bebida ¿Ya mencione lo de "acceden sin chistar"?

**ROSALIEPOV**

Tonto oso, ¿Como se pone a prestarle a ese montón de personas que se hacen llamar hombres? Lo conozco y se que no le gusta que me miren como un pedazo de carne pero, ¿Que diablos importa? la mirada que mas me importa es la de el y jamás me a visto de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando nos conocimos en Los Ángeles.

Lo mande por un vaso de agua para que se calmara, claro, que los buitres no tardaron en acechar.

- Hola preciosa- dijo un asco de tipo con ropas sucias, ya me imaginaba la cara de Alice si lo viera, reí internamente pero para muestra del vago frente a mi, solo rodee los ojos.-parece que estas sola- volvió a decir de manera insinuante. Retomo lo dicho ¡Asco! ¿No se dan cuenta que soy mucha mujer para ellos?

- Mire, no quiero ser descortés pero, se puede largar de mi vista- aclare con mi voz desafiante

- Oh tranquila que no muerdo- dijo el tipo acercándose a mí. Error. En cuanto tuve el margen de distancia, le di una sonora cachetada y justo cuando me iba a encargar de el... en una parte en especifico, alguien me tomo por los hombros y me detuvo.

- Cálmate amor, yo me encargo- susurro mi osito hecho una furia. Nunca eh sido del tipo de mujeres que dejan que su novio las defienda, pero bueno, una que otra vez no es para tanto.- Disculpe ¿señor?- pregunto Em con fingida cortesía, el vago, que por cierto se estaba sobando el rostro, alzo la vista solo para toparse con el gran puño de mi novio. Wow, pocas veces veo a Emmet aplicar toda su fuerza, envío al tipo derechito al suelo. Yo solo sonreí triunfante.

- Vámonos Em- pedí amablemente, a lo que el asintió y me condujo a la salida.

Casi siempre nuestras noches fuera terminaban así, a excepción de cuando salíamos los 5. Nadie se atrevía a hablarnos a Alice o a mí, cuando estábamos rodeadas de 3 hombres que podían dar miedo. Aunque Edward fuera un poco desgarbado y que apenas llevaba unos meses acompañando a Emmet al gimnasio, no dejaba de tener esa mirada fría y penetrante. Y mi hermano, bueno, el es el termino medio entre Em y Edward, musculoso pero solo haciéndose notar y su mirada autoritaria, creo que eso lo heredamos de papa, el es un general retirado y si que daba miedo a veces.

- ¿Estas bien Rose?- pregunto Emmet sacándome de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta que ya estábamos al lado del Jeep.

- Si amor, solo pensaba- aclare regalándole una sonrisa

- Ok, ¿Nos vamos a tu casa?

- ¿Nos? - pregunte divertida y alzando una ceja.

- Sip, Jasper estará toda la noche con la enana y no me quiero quedar en la sala como de seguro hará Edward- explico fingiendo vergüenza... _Si, como no._

- Bueno, entonces a mi casa- respondí. Cuando di mi medio saltito para subir al Jeep, me di cuenta que ya me estaban cobrando la factura mis tacones. _Aguanta Rose, ya casi llegamos _pensé, tratando de tranquilizarme.

El camino fue muy corto, Emmet piso el acelerador hasta el fondo. Compartíamos nuestros gustos por los coches, el prefería los grandes y muy llamativos y a mi los deportivos y si son descapotables, mucho mejor. Por eso amo mi M3.

Cuando aparcamos frente a mi casa, fui rápidamente a abrir la puerta, sin siquiera esperar a Emmet. Apenas entre y prendí la luz principal, me saque los tacones y los avente a no se donde, ya mañana me preocuparía.

- Vaya, pocas veces haces eso, ahora de verdad te estaban cansando- dijo Em divertido. _Uhm ya le demostrare que tan cansada estoy._

- ¿Cansada? Oh no querido, que cosas dices... si apenas estoy comenzando- aclare en tono bajo, pero firme mientras me acercaba lentamente a el.

- Ah... ¿Ah si?- tartamudeo, Ja! su fachada de macho la deja caer cuando surten efecto mis encantos.

- Ni siquiera pienses en dudarlo- susurre en su oído, escuche como tragaba saliva fuertemente y en mi rostro se extendió una sonrisa triunfante.

- Oh no Rosalie Hale, aun no ganas- exclamo sujetándome de la cintura para poder elevarme y echarme en su hombro, como si de un costal de papas se tratase... _uf, será una noche larga._

**Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo nueve(: como puse al principio mas que una cena, es simplemente un dia en la vida de ellos dos* En cierta forma puse 3 lados de Emmet, el infantil y el serio & un poquito del lado celoso & de Rosalie el de la mujer fuerte que no se deja intimidar, la tierna novia y la seductora mujer :D me gusto como pude mezclar todo eso & tmb como fui metiendo mas detalles que qedaron abiertos en el cap.8! como el porque Edward se tarda mas y eso, si no captan es por lo de la enorme mesa del comedor & porcierto por ahora no pondre el crucero de Carlisle&Esme como pense al principio, cuanto termine la historia subo Outtakes & ahi pongo lo del crucero* de la secuela ya no estoy tan segura.. estoy echa bolas con lo de las edades y eso & no se como acomodarlos en casi el mismo año de universidad :/ En fin, el siguiente ya es el de Edward&Bella(yn) descansare un ratito & luego ya me pongo a escribirlo... REVIEWS! :P**

**- Hasta despues..**

**Dc!**


	10. Cena III: Sellad El Pacto

**Chapter 10**

**Cena III – Sellad el Pacto**

**Edward&Bella**

**EPOV.**

Por fin era sábado, estuve 3 días anhelando estas 24 horas, bueno ni tan 24 pero aun así… sábado. Me había levantado muy temprano para empezar a organizar todo, lo que necesitaría lo había comprado ayer en la tarde, antes de visitar a mi Bella por supuesto. Esme me ayudo con la comida, no era algo elaborado, solo algunos aperitivos para pasar el tiempo que pasaríamos fuera.

Toda la mañana pasó sin apuros. Lo peor vino cuando tuvimos que ir con Alice a Port Ángeles… ella esta loca, enserio dudo que sea mi hermana.

No fue tanto sufrimiento para mi y menos cuando Alice prácticamente arrastro a Bella a Victoria's Secret. Jamás había entrado a una tienda de esas, pero… wow, tantas cosas que había, prendas muy elegantes por así decirlo y otras que, bueno ¡ni siquiera se les puede llamar ropa! Yo mejor me salí de ahí antes de tener pensamientos poco caballerosos sobre cierta castaña.

En fin, todo iba de lo mejor, Alice no sospechaba nada… aun y al parecer Bella no tenia ni la mas minima idea de mis planes, creo que había estado pensando que no pasaríamos el día juntos, siendo mas específicos, solos. _Si ella supiera_.

Era muy entrada la tarde, como las 4 o 5, no sabia muy bien, ya había dejado a Bella y Alice en la casa Swan para "pasar el tiempo"… si como no. El lugar al que llevaría a Bella estaba listo, solo faltaba recoger la comida que Esme dejo preparada, antes de irse de nuevamente a un crucero con mi padre. Enserio que aunque pasaran los años, Carlisle y Esme seguían pareciendo dos adolescentes enamorados a los que les encantaba fugarse un rato de sus vidas para disfrutar momentos juntos. Con tantos pensamientos, me di cuenta que ya había llegado a casa. El Jeep de Emmet y el M3 de Rose ya estaban aparcados, deje el Volvo a lado de los 2 autos y fui a la entrada de la casa.

Lo primero que pensé al entrar a mi casa fue "Jasper es demasiado afeminado" pero bueno, probablemente el amor saca ese lado de los hombres así que mejor no digo nada porque voy derechito a eso. Había rosas por doquier, ya me imaginaba la cara de terror de Emmet. Fui hacia la cocina, en donde se escuchaban cuchicheos naturales de mi querido hermano mayor.

- Jazz, ya las deje en casa de Bella ¿Todo bien aquí?- pregunte entrando a la cocina y viendo todo a mi alrededor. _Pobre Esme_ pensé, Jasper vaya que había abusado de la hermosa cocina de mi madre, había mil de cosas por todos lados y frente a mi, tenia a un Jasper todo despeinado y a Emmet, tratando de probar lo que había en las cacerolas… típico.

- Si, eso creo... Oh demonios, ayúdame a mover la mesa del comedor- pidió preocupado mientras yo habría mucho los ojos, tratando de hallarle el lado de broma a eso. Ese comedor pesaba unos 100 Emmet's juntos. Teniendo en cuenta que somos 5, con un gran oso con apetito a todas horas y con numerosas visitas al mes, el comedor era inmenso, muy elegante y sofisticado por supuesto, pero aun así, pesado.

- Agr... esta bien- respondí con todo el aburrimiento y el enfado posible.

- Hey Emmet ¿Ayúdanos no?- pregunto el rubio, yo rece para que aceptara, ni Jasper ni yo éramos unos debiluchos pero, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera nunca, era de gran ayuda los malditos músculos pretenciosos de mi hermano. El aludido solo sonrío.

- Oh no queridos, se las tendrán que arreglar sin Súper Emmet, saldré con Rose- yo solo bufe al igual que mi "cuñado", justo en eso entro Rosalie.

- Nos vamos Em?- pregunto ella.

- Claro preciosa, suerte chicos- dijo despidiéndose de nosotros. Ya me había frustrado a mi mismo el hecho de que tenía que mover ese maldito comedor.

- Bueno Jazz ¿en que más te ayudo? Quiero terminar con esto- explique recargándome en la barra.

- Uy que humor, esta bien que la mesa sea pesada pero ¿bájale no? – bufe

- Perdona amigo, es que aparte de frustración tengo nerviosismo acumulado- respondí. Era verdad, me sentía muy nervioso por todo lo que iba a pasar hoy con Bella, no debería estar así, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar.

- ¿Una pequeña castaña?- pregunto moviendo las cejas. Estar tanto con Emmet trae sus consecuencias.

- Jasper- dije en tono filoso y desafiante.

- Vamos hombre, estamos solos, puedes contarme lo que sea, lo sabes- aclaro. Vaya que lo se, a pesar de que Emmet es mi hermano, a veces prefería a Jasper, era mi mejor amigo y me apoyaba en todo, el tenia cierta reacción sobre mi, con alguna que otra palabra, lograba relajarme casi completamente y siempre se lo agradecería.

- Si, lo se Jazz, es que, yo se que no es cosa del otro mundo pero, vamos! Es Bella, ella es especial para mi, quiero que todo sea perfecto entre nosotros y la tarea no es nada fácil- admití avergonzado.

- Ed, te entiendo ¡estoy pasando justo por lo mismo! Pero no te atormentes, todo llegara solito- aseguro sonriendo

- Pues a mi no me llega- susurre bajito, pero Jasper me escucho

- Se que te estas acordando de "aquello" – dijo haciendo comillas en el aire- pero ¿No crees que ya sea tiempo de olvidar eso? Mereces cerrar ese capitulo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Merecerlo? No Jasper, lo dudo de verdad- asegure. Era cierto, si me mereciera algo bueno, me habría dado cuenta desde el principio del tipo de persona con la que me estaba involucrando.

- ¿Y Bella?- pregunto. Yo ante su nombre levante la mirada

- ¿Bella que?- estaba confuso, creo que no le estaba siguiendo el ritmo a mi amigo.

- ¿Ella no se merece que tu te esfuerces para que sean felices? No seas egoísta, ella te quiere- respondió tajante, frustrándose con mis palabras.

- Talvez -medité- no me lo a dicho- exprese cabizbajo

- ¿Necesitas palabras para eso?-pregunto incrédulo- Ya deja de ser tan idiota Edward- yo comenzaba a estresarme hasta que, inevitablemente, explote.

- ¡COMPRENDEME JASPER! Tengo miedo- dije exasperado- tu lo tienes todo resuelto, Alice y tu se aman, se complementan, jamás podrían estar sin el otro ¿Y si no soy lo suficiente para ella? ¿Y si no me quiere?

- Ay dios mío- dijo mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz con la mano- antes que nada ¡no nos metas a Alice y a mi! Y por otro lado… enserio me dan ganas de golpearte por lo estúpido que eres. ¿Crees que Bella estaría contigo si no te quisiera? ¿Qué una persona como ella jugaría contigo?- pregunto claramente alterado.

- No- agregué apenas audiblemente. _Diablos!_ pensé. Me estaba comportando como un idiota y aparte de todo, cobarde.

- Ya deja de tenerle miedo a tus emociones, con Bella tienes mucho que ganar, ella te quiere, incluso podría meter las manos al fuego por asegurar que te ama, no la dejes ir- aseguró ya mas tranquilo, llevando una mano a mi hombro, aplicando un poco de fuerza para que tratara de entenderlo.

- Gracias Jazz, yo… disculpa, soy un tonto- respondí apenado por mi actitud.

- Si que lo eres. No te preocupes, para eso son los amigos- dijo con una amable sonrisa- ahora vamos a demostrarle a Emmet, que podemos valernos por nosotros mismos sin sus músculos- bromeo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, yo solo medio sonreí y asentí.

La siguiente media hora, nos peleamos con la mesa, que pesaba como los mil demonios. Logramos moverla y ponerla en la habitación de mi piano, que estaba en el primer piso ¡Gracias a dios y a Esme! Que quiso ponerlo ahí. Después de la lucha, acomodamos la pequeña mesa de jardín que teníamos en el patio. Para cuando me di cuenta ya se me había venido el tiempo encima.

- Rayos- exprese pasando mi mano por el cabello, despeinándolo aun más, si es que eso era posible.

- ¿Qué?- cuestiono Jasper, caminando del comedor hacia mí.

- Le dije a Alice que pasaría en una hora y apenas terminamos- explique contrariado.

- Mmm, pues mándale un mensaje y pídele otra hora ¿No crees?- _¡te amo Jasper! _-literalmente- pensé.

- Gracias- dije sacando mi celular y buscando a la primera "Cullen", según el orden alfabético, porque de primera no tenía nada.

- Dile a Alice que pasare por ella primero… ah y que se ponga el vestido ¡mi esfuerzo amerita un premio!- grito mi cuñado desde otra habitación, que imagine seria del segundo piso, porque alcance a escuchar una ducha. Me apresure a mandarle el mensaje a mi hermana… maldita señal de bosque. Subí algunos escalones y medio grite:

- Jazz, te dejo, tengo que ir por una cosa más. Dile alguna cosa a Bella para que me espere.

- Ok! Yo voy por Alie en unos 20 minutos, así que tienes máximo media hora, para que no se desespere Bella, ya sabes lo terca que es- medio grito para que pudiera escuchar. Casi podía ver la mueca de diversión en su rostro por la última frase.

- ¡Suerte!- agregué dirigiéndome a la cocina, para tomar la pequeña canasta que se encontraba en el refrigerador con la comida de Esme, fui hacia la puerta principal y salí apresuradamente para subirme a mi Volvo. Conduje un poco por las calles de Forks y llegue a mi destino…

**BPOV.**

Después de haber despedido a Alice y Jasper, de haberme desecho de los innecesarios tacones y que me haya puesto unas sandalias plateadas, me quede viendo televisión en la sala. Me sentía tonta, yo muy arreglada solamente viento las ultimas noticias del mundo del cine. En fin, por lo menos Edward me vería un rato. Todo esto me desilusionaba un poco, tantas cosas por lo de Alice y Jasper y en cambio, yo aquí toda patética esperando a Edward porque se le olvido no se que cosa. Vendrá, recogerá eso, se ira y… "buenas noches Bella", bah… maldito Jasper, en este segundo lo odio, me quito un bonito sábado. Bueno todavía no obscurece, puedo poner alguna película en lo que anochece para irme a dormir. Subí rápidamente a mi habitación, teniendo cuidado con mis pies y me puse a hurgar entre unas cajas que tenían DVD's. Apenas estaba por terminar de elegir entre "What Dreams May Come" o una comedia romántica, cuando el timbre sonó.

Baje despreocupadamente con las películas en mis manos y justo cuando estaba girando el pomo, recordé que seria Edward, _¡Rayos! Ojala todo en mi este en su _lugar pensé preocupada.

- Hola - salude con una tonta sonrisa, enserio el nunca dejaría de deslumbrarme.

- Hol…- por alguna razón no termino y su mirada observo todo mi cuerpo, yo fruncí un poco el ceño y me eche un vistazo. Todo estaba bien, traía las sandalias plateadas que me puse en vez de la tortura apodado tacones, mi vestido acomodado como lo dejo Alice… todo estaba en su lugar ¿Qué tengo?- Recuérdame agradecerle a mi querida hermana- dijo y antes de un parpadeo, su mano tenia presa mi cintura y sus labios prácticamente atacaban los míos con fiereza. Cuando nos falto el aire, tuvimos que separarnos -Te ves hermosa- susurro mientras pegaba su frente con la mía y me miraba dulcemente, en cambio yo, me sonroje un poquito mas de lo usual y desvíe mi vista. El suavemente tomo mi mentón entre su mano y me obligo a mirarlo. _Concéntrate Swan, esas perfectas esmeraldas te van a traumatizar_.

- Yo… mmm… ¿Venias por algo no? ¿Que se te olvido?- pregunte un poco intimidada por la intensidad de su mirada.

- Tú… te me olvidaste tú- respondió apenas audiblemente con la "Sonrisa Cullen"

- ¿Yo? ¿A que te refieres?- esto era extraño

- Pues, vengo a secuestrarte un ratito ¿Me dejas?- pregunto haciendo un adorable puchero, yo estaba cayendo en la tentación, pero se la iba a poner difícil.

- ¿Con que ahora los secuestradores preguntan?- bromee tratando de evitar mirar sus labios.

- No olvides el arma secreta- menciono, acentuando aun mas su puchero, logrando que su labio inferior temblara un poco, como si quisiera llorar… eso fue mas de lo que pude soportar, se veía muy tierno en su afán.

- Esta bien Cullen, secuéstrame- respondí rindiéndome

- Perfecto, luego no digas que no pregunte- explico. Antes de poder reaccionar, tapo mis ojos con una venda o algo por el estilo.

- Hey! Quítame esta cosa, no querrás una trampa mortal a tu lado- amenacé, esto de la obscuridad me estaba estresando. Nota mental: no ceder con Edward sin antes saber que trama.

- No te enojes, es una sorpresa- explico quedamente

- Odio las sorpresas, ándale, quítame esto- rogué como niña pequeña, pero no me importa, talvez funcione con el.

- No, no, no señorita, andando.

- AHHHHH!- medio grite cuando sentí que me elevo del suelo y me cargo como si pesara una vil pluma, el me sostenía contra su pecho mientras sentía como caminaba. Ok lo acepto, me puedo acostumbrar a esta parte.

- Shh, tranquila, solo te llevo al auto, no voy a dejar que te caigas por tus propios medios- inquirió divertido y yo me enfurruñe cruzándome de brazos- Te ves preciosa enojada- susurro pasando sus dedos sobre la arruga de mi frente, suavizándome al contacto.

- Esto no es divertido- exprese mientras me acomodaba en el asiento de su Volvo. Era inconfundible el aroma de su esencia impregnado en el coche.

- No, no lo es- agrego mientras sentía su aliento mas cerca de mi- Ya no te tengo entre mis brazos- susurro pudiendo percibirlo a milímetros de mi cara, logrando borrar cualquier pensamiento y dejándome en blanco, para después, depositar un breve beso en mis labios que me dejo en las nubes, además de su comportamiento y sus dulces palabras. Yo solo suspire dándome por vencida.

En el auto, se sentía un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad. Ambos gozábamos de un tranquilo silencio, solamente interrumpido por la leve música de fondo y nuestras respiraciones.

No sabía hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Edward conducía con su loca y habitual velocidad y evadía cada pregunta sobre nuestro destino… empezaba a frustrarme.

Cuando estaba al borde de la impotencia, el auto se detuvo.

- ¿Llegamos?- pregunte con cierta impaciencia. Esto de traer los ojos vendados era pura impotencia.

- Se podría decir que si- mi silencio de confusión lo incito a continuar- Espero que no te importe, pero tenemos que caminar- finalizo avergonzado, quitándome la venda de los ojos. Lo primero que ví fue, obviamente, a el. Se veía como un niño pequeño que le dice a su mama "vamos a la juguetería solo a mirar". Era, tontamente, tierno.

- Pues vamos- conteste con una sonrisa de entusiasmo, aunque por dentro me aterraba el hecho de que mis 2 pies izquierdos se iban a enfrentar con lo más característico de Forks: El bosque. El coche estaba estacionado cuando los árboles comenzaban, se veía demasiado interminable aquel verde.

Edward bajo del auto y, como es costumbre, un leve sonrojo se traslado a mis mejillas cuando abrió mi puerta y me ofreció su mano para bajar. Con la insistente duda en mi cabeza, baje del auto no muy convencida. Me pidió que aguardara un momento, yo obedecí y lo ví dirigirse a la cajuela del Volvo para sacar de allí una pequeña canasta.

- ¿Y eso?- pregunte ansiosa.

- Solo algo que necesitaremos, ¿No creías que te dejaría sin comer cierto?- dijo divertido tomándome de la mano y adentrándonos juntos en el bosque.

Durante todo el trayecto, mi acompañante, sujeto firmemente mi cintura y vaya que fue un alivio porque, mentiría si dijera que mis pies no trastabillaron entre si aunque fuera un poco, con el ligero pasto y alguna que otra rama que enfrento a mi débil equilibrio. Agradecía internamente a mi instinto de supervivencia, cuando me quite los tacones que me había dado la duende para completar mi atuendo. No dude que se vieran bien junto con el vestido y mi cabello, pero no estaba lista para morir a causa de mi nulo control sobre mis pies.

Cuando llevábamos como unos 5 minutos caminando –bueno en mi caso tropezado- pude distinguir a lo lejos un tenue punto de luz. Sin saber muy bien porque, me solté del agarre de Edward y, movida por la curiosidad, camine con paso rápido, pero seguro, a averiguar de donde provenía aquella pequeña luminosidad.

Si no hubiera sido por aquella luz y los últimos destellos del día, no habría podido apreciar el paisaje con el asombro que me embargo.

Frente a mi, se encontraba un extenso claro que se habría paso por el siempre verde bosque de Forks. Había todo tipo de flores silvestres en varios colores que adornaban perfectamente todo el alrededor del hermoso claro. En el centro, se encontraban unas pequeñas lámparas, formando un círculo. La luz del día, que pronto llegaría a su fin, le daba cierta luminosidad de misterio y calidez que nunca había experimentado. El lugar me brindaba cierta paz que no conocía en mi interior.

Cuando fui conciente que alguien estaba alado de mi, gire mi vista para ver la bella sonrisa torcida que amaba profundamente en el rostro de Edward. Creo que había encontrado otra fuente de paz.

- ¿Te gusta?- cuestiono tímidamente.

- Gustar apenas empieza a describir lo que pienso, es hermoso- susurre de regreso.

- Ven- agrego tomando mi mano y dirigiéndome al centro del claro.

Edward saco de la canasta una pequeña manta y la extendió dentro de las luces. Se sentó y palmeo a lado de el, invitándome a acompañarlo. Con sumo cuidado, logre sentarme con las piernas cruzadas, observándolo en todo momento. De alguna forma, me gustaba ver sus ligeros gestos, como sin razón aparente sonreía levemente, cuando sus ojos escaneaban los míos tratando ver hasta el fondo de mi alma y eso de verdad lo creía posible, sus ojos tenían un aura de calidez y confianza que te daban total libertad para expresar tus sueños, tus metas e incluso tus miedos.

- ¿Qué?- cuestiono divertido cuando me encontró observándolo. Yo me sonroje y desvié la vista.

- Mmm… ¿nada?- Ok, lo último sonó como pregunta. El solo rió entre dientes y también me miro por unos minutos. Así permanecimos durante no se cuanto tiempo, nunca quitando los ojos del otro, hablando en silencio. Era asombrosa la manera en que estábamos conectados, no necesitábamos torpes palabras para llenar el silencio.

Después de nuestro silencioso encuentro, Edward saco algunos sándwiches de pavo que, según me explico, había preparado Esme, además de unas galletas de chocolates que a Edward le fascinaban de pequeño y, que hasta hoy, había tenido la oportunidad de volver a disfrutar.

Estaba tan absorta en mis emociones, en el lugar, en el tiempo y por supuesto en la compañía, que no me di cuenta cuando, después de comer un poco, nuevamente nos adentramos en el silencio que fue interrumpido por la voz de Edward.

- Te tengo un regalo- admitió en voz baja, yo solo fruncí el ceño. No me gustaba que gastaran dinero en mí, no le hallaba motivo a eso. Y como si fuera capaz de leerme la mente continuo- No te pongas difícil, no es nada del otro mundo, solo que cuando lo ví, recordé que el tuyo ya estaba un poco desgastado- finalizo intrigándome profundamente.

- ¿De que hablas?- interrogue mas confusa que al principio ¿Qué encontró el, que yo ya tenia? Se estaba poniendo aun mas absurdo… ¡Ya lo tenia!

No fue hasta que saco un libro de la canasta, que mi debate interno se fue calmando ¿Un libro? Bueno, eso si lo podría soportar… creo.

- _Romeo y Julieta_- declaro un poco mas animado, cuando noto que mi rostro se relajo- Lo ví un día entre los libros que llevas para la clase de Literatura y se me ocurrió que podrías tener uno nuevo, ese que tienes ya esta muy usado. De todos modos, si te conozco como creo hacerlo, este también tendrá algunas consecuencias- agrego sonriéndome dulcemente y entregándome el libro.

Como amaba el olor de un libro nuevo, ese aroma que desprendían las hojas y la pasta. Mi interior se relajo aun mas cuando, suavemente, mis dedos pasaron sobre las letras que rezaban _"Romeo y Julieta"_.

- Gracias, no tenias que hacerlo, pero gracias- admití en un susurro, aun apenada porque se tomara la molestia de comprarme un libro nuevo.

- No tenia, pero quería. Se cuanto te gustan los clásicos…- ¿Era yo o lo notaba nervioso?

- Si, me encanta el amor incondicional de ambos _"Ven, noche gentil, noche tierna y sombría dame a mi Romeo y, cuando yo muera, córtalo en mil estrellas menudas: lucirá tan hermoso el firmamento que el mundo, enamorado de la noche, dejará de adorar al sol hiriente"_- cite recordando las palabras de Julieta.

- Y Romeo no se queda atrás… _"Ah, mi amor, mi esposa, la Muerte, que robó la dulzura de tu aliento, no ha rendido tu belleza, no te ha conquistado"_- ¿Existe un Romeo mas profundo que el hombre frente a mi?

Me quede maravillada por la intensidad de su voz, cada palabra derrochaba amor y pasión. Sin saber en que momento paso, me tenia presa en la dulce jaula de sus brazos. Sentía su aliento chocar contra el mío y darme la mas efímera de las tranquilidades.

- _"En tus labios y mejillas sigue roja tu enseña de belleza"_- declaró con el dorso de su mano posado sobre mi mejilla que, rápidamente, se convirtió en piel carmín- _"Sellad con un beso un trato perpetuo con la ávida Muerte"_- agrego antes de besarme. Un beso lleno de amor, el sentimiento que mil palabras no podían describir, la prueba mas factible de lo que el sentía por mi. Me entregue por completo a aquel acto, no encontré motivo al control o al cuidado, le di lo que ya era suyo por derecho… mi corazón.

- Edward…- suspire su nombre cuando nos falto el aire.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia Bella?- cuestiono. ¿Qué no le quedo claro que ya no era dueña de mi misma?

- Si- susurre sumamente feliz de, por fin, decirle al mundo entero que el era mío. El tenía la más deslumbrante de las sonrisas. Sus ojos tenían la luz que le hacia falta a la noche, brillaban por si mismos. Estaba fascinada con las emociones que aquellas esmeraldas me transmitían.

- Te quiero tanto… eres mas de lo que merezco-

- Nop, soy lo que mereces y eres lo que me faltaba- agregue completamente segura de mis palabras - Es mejor regresar antes de que oscurezca mas- finalice con un atisbo de pesar. Odiaba tener que irnos, pero la oscuridad estaba haciendo de las suyas.

- Te prometo que te traeré otro día a nuestro claro- dijo con expresión triste.

- ¿Nuestro?- bromee

- ¡Por supuesto! Nuestro, nuestro, nuestro…- susurro en mi oído, estremeciéndome. El me abrazo y enterró su rostro en mi cabello.

Después de que logramos separarnos, apagamos las lámparas y guardamos todo en la canasta. Con mucho pesar, abandonamos aquel hermoso lugar que fue testigo de algo sumamente significativo en mi vida. Todo estaba en los lugares correctos, Edward y yo éramos novios oficiales, lo quería como nunca pensé que querría a alguien y al parecer el también me quería de la misma manera. Era algo que me resultaba imposible, yo no era mas que la simple Bella Swan, pero estaba segura que conforme creciera nuestra relación el, sin darse cuenta, quitaría mis inseguridades y temores. Creía fielmente en la persona con la que estaba compartiendo mi mundo en estos momentos. Sin duda, nunca olvidaría este claro… nuestro claro.

**PORFIN! Después de olvidarme de esto y de tardarme horrores en escribirlo, aquí esta. SI LOCE! Creo que pude hacerlo mejor pero la verdad no se que mas le pude poner, desde que decidi el titulo tenia la idea fija en mi cabeza sobre como seria el encuentro E&B' pero creo que me trabe en algunas cosas y no las pude desarrollar como hubiera querido :/ pero ciertamente quedo satisfecha, lo estube reeditando como por dos dias asi que quedo mejor que como iba a quedar. Profundice un poco mas con los pensamientos de Bella… leer tantos fanfics al día tiene sus beneficios :P se me pegaron palabras y cuestiones de algunas autoras asi que LO QUE RECONOZCAN OBVIAMENTE NO ES MIO xD en fin, proximo capitulo **_**Drama Drama Drama(8)**_*** ya por fin, como que tanta perfeccion no atrae asi que ufff, jajja' **

**Desde ahorita digo que tardare muchito en volver a escribir, esto de estar en la seku no ayuda. La historia la empeze en vacaciones y pues este cap lo pude acabar ahorita en el puente del 15&16 de sept. Asi que me dejare del drama de escribir rapido para darme espacio y eso… de todos modos puedo eskribir alguna ke otra cosa en la seku(:**

**ETC ETC !**

**/ **_Dcwritter._


	11. Cicatrices, incompleto

_Como dice el titulo del capitulo.. "incompleto", es lo que tengo hasta ahorita pero como no eh actualizado en no se cuanto  
__tiempo queria subir aunque sea ALGO para las que tienen esta historia en sus favoritos & aprovechando GRACIAS x los favoritos  
alertas & demas! Bueno ya, nos vemos abajo(:_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 11. Cicatrices.**

**EPOV**

Habían pasado dos semanas… dos perfectas semanas desde que le podía presumir a todo Forks que Isabella Swan y yo éramos novios. Todo ha estado muy bien, claro, exceptuando a Jessica Stanley y toda la demás población femenina del Instituto pero, sin duda, Jessica era la peor de todas. Cuando Bella y yo hicimos formal nuestra relación ella había estado de lo más hostil con Bella, la miraba fría y desafiante y ciertamente esa actitud no la soportaba. Pero, obviamente, la situación era totalmente distinta hacia mí ya que cada vez que nos encontrábamos entre pasillos o en clases, se me insinuaba de la manera más vulgar y descarada posible. Lo peor de todo es que eso afectaba la poca autoestima que Bella poseía.

En uno de los tantos revuelos de Jessica hacia mí, Bella se sintió tan mal que simplemente se fue de la cafetería dejándome ahí a merced de esa arpía. Ella quiso ver oportunidad y por poco me bloquea el paso para ir tras Bella pero gracias a Rosalie me la pude quitar de encima y animar a mi novia que estaba en el salón de Biología.

Desde ahí Bella ya no se dejaba intimidar del todo por el sequito Stanley, simplemente las ignoraba olímpicamente o, en todo caso, tenía una escena de celos y me besaba enfrente de ellas… "marcando su territorio" como solía decir, de cualquier manera yo no me quejaba y ella aprendía cada vez más rápido a hacerles frente a todas las alocadas chicas que, tontamente, creían tener una oportunidad conmigo.

Reí internamente por mi pensamiento y a la vez regresando a la realidad y poniendo verdadera atención a la carretera y a la cálida mano que sostenía entre mis dedos.

- ¿Ya regresaste?- pregunto Bella aturdiéndome

- ¿Qué?- replique tratando de pensar si ella había dicho algo y no lo note

- ¿Qué si ya regresaste o necesitas más silencio para pensar?- explico burlándose y me reí por su observación. Eso era otra de las cosas que amaba de ella pues me conocía tan bien que sabía cuándo necesitaba hablar o desahogarme y cuando solamente requería silenciosamente su compañía.

- No te apures, creo que ya termine- respondí aparcando mi Volvo frente al Instituto y volteando a verla dándole mi sonrisa torcida. Ella se acercó a mí y beso el hoyuelo de mi mejilla- Gracias por la dosis diaria- añadí besando su frente.

Baje rápidamente del auto y le abrí la puerta ganándome otra de sus sonrisas. La tome de la mano y empezamos a caminar, aunque, desearía que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido mirar alrededor.

_**

* * *

**_

_**BPOV.**_

Sentí a Edward apretado muy fuerte mi mano y me sorprendí por su fuerza. Cuando voltee a verlo, tenía la mandíbula rígida y su puño fieramente cerrado y con su vista fija en algún punto. Trate de encontrar el motivo de su enfado y vi que 3 chicas venían hacia nosotros con los inconfundibles aires de grandeza que tanto odiaba. Aun así no comprendía el enojo de Edward.

- Que sorpresa Ed- dijo la chica rubia que iba al centro con el típico tono "seductor" que me producía nauseas. Ella era de tez muy blanca pero sin llegar a lo pálido, tenía el cabello por debajo de los hombros y su estatura no rebasaba la mía y su rostro era de delicadas facciones, casi de una niña. A su izquierda estaba otra que se parecía mucho a ella, mismos ojos y rostro, pero diferentes estaturas y el pelo de está era de color negro azabache y aún más largo. La otra era alta y de cabello un tanto rojizo con fríos ojos color miel y era la que, con más repugnancia, me miraba.

- Te puedo asegurar que solo es muy mala suerte, Jane- tomo más fuerte mi mano y añadió- Con permiso.

Solo nos alejamos unos pasos, y antes de que pudiera preguntar, se oyó que esa tal Jane dijo subiendo la voz:

- Así me recibes después de _todo _lo que pasamos- y ante esto yo me pare en seco y odie la maldita insinuación tras ese "todo". Voltee a ver a Edward que solo me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, como si su mente aun no registrara las palabras que medio instituto había escuchado.  
En mis oídos resonaban las risitas de las 3 malditas y antes de que pudiera pensar me zafe del agarre de Edward y casi corrí a mi clase dando, por primera vez, las gracias de que solo compartía una materia con él. A lo lejos escuche que me llamaba pero no le hice caso.

Tal vez todo tenía una explicación pero, justo ahora, me negaba a escuchar lo que fuera. Tanto como Edward, yo también necesitaba un poco de soledad para perderme en mis pensamientos.

El aula poco a poco se fue llenando mientras mi mente estaba ausente de todo el caos que había ocurrido. En alguna parte de la clase alcance a distinguir los diferentes chismes de las 3 chicas. Lo único que pude deducir fue que la tal Jane junto con la de pelo negro eran hermanas y el trio era algo nuevo en Forks. No tenía idea de que pasarela se habían ido pero el punto era que estaban aquí. Todo pasó sin mayores contratiempos, por alguna extraña razón no me topé con nadie en los corredores y, de todas maneras, no me quedaba el tiempo suficiente en mi casillero para que alguien me encontrara.  
En la horrible clase de matemáticas de verdad tenía ganas de largarme. Además de que no podía concentrarme en nada, en esta clase estaban el sequito de Zorras y, como es obvio, hablaban lo suficientemente alto para que yo escuchara acerca de lo ocurrido en el estacionamiento y era algo que definitivamente quería evitar.

- Señorita Swan, ¿Podría decirme la respuesta a esta ecuación?- pregunto el Profesor Evans. Yo me quede en blanco viendo la pizarra pero mi cerebro no pudo captar nada.

- Lo siento, no la sé- dije a media voz

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto increíblemente amable y ahí vi mi oportunidad.

- No del todo- trate de ruborizarme y creo que lo logre cuando su mirada se suavizo aún más- me permitiría salir un…-ni siquiera pude acabar mi petición porque ya tenía la respuesta preparada

- Claro, tómese los diez minutos restantes de la clase. Pero espero que recupere el tema Señorita.

- Por supuesto, gracias- sonreí y salí del salón seguida de muchas miradas, pero fue lo que menos me importo.  
Los pasillos, naturalmente, estaban completamente vací tenía idea de adonde quería ir así que simplemente me puse a caminar rumbo a la cafetería, con un poco de suerte en el camino encontraría a alguien. Llevaba unos cuantos metros de paz cuando una voz interrumpió mi camino.

- ¡Bella!- grito esa voz que maldije al conocerla tan bien. No quería enfrentarlo, no aún. Pensaba que si por lo menos hablaba un poco con Alice y Rose, ellas me tranquilizarían y podría abrir mi mente a lo que fuera que tuviera que decirme Edward. Pero ciertamente no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo justo ahora.

Sentí su presencia aún más cerca de mí y temblé por el olor que me llegaba a la nariz. Era tan dulce pero, a la vez, tan malditamente adictivo que llegaba a asustarme. Me tomo por los hombros e hizo que girara para poder verlo, pero me rehusé a hacerlo. Tenía la vista clavada en mis zapatos que, en ese momento, se me hacia lo más interesante en el mundo.

- Mírame- susurro tan bajo pero a la vez tan claro para mí que, de no haber sido porque lo tenía enfrente, hubiera pensado que su voz venía desde adentro de mi cabeza. Yo me quede quieta, esperando su próximo movimiento porque, por mí misma, no alzaría el rostro.  
Y tal como pensé, sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla y levanto mi rostro suavemente. Cuando mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos supe que cualquier cosa que dijera la iba a creer. Esos hermosos ojos verdes me miraban con un remordimiento infinito haciéndome imposible ver aquel brillo de felicidad que siempre me gustaba contemplar.  
Instintivamente lo abrace, queriendo calmar su tristeza como mi inexistente tranquilidad. Por escasos segundos olvide tantas estupideces y me concentre en él y en la calidez y la paz que su tacto me proporcionaba.

- Lo siento tanto, perdóname. Sé que debí haberte dicho todo de mí. No sabes como me arrepiento.- Juro que quería enojarme con él, quería reprocharle, pero no podía. Por alguna extraña razón se me hacía imposible pensar en algún argumento. Me separo de él y volvió a verme a los ojos. En ellos ya no se encontraba la agonía sino que había sido remplazado por la súplica.

- ¿Qué haces fuera de clases?- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Quería desviar aunque sea un poco su atención y tomar un poco de aire racional para poder comenzar con lo que se venía.

- No desvíes el tema Bella- me dijo con voz un poco dura. Yo no sabía que hacer pues veía claramente que el sufría por no habérmelo dicho y yo por tener que hacerle frente al hecho de que no me tenía mucha confianza. -Perdón, perdón, perdón- añadió un beso en mi rostro en cada palabra- Lo vi en tus ojos, sé que te dolió- volví a evitar mirarlo- Pero te juro que nada paso en Los Ángeles- de verdad le creía pero necesitaba detalles, quería saber porque esa zorra estaba aquí y como termino cualquier cosa que hayan hecho.

- Te creo, de verdad. Solo quería estar sola- dije sinceramente y con la voz un poco temblorosa.

- Y yo siento no poder dejarte ni un segundo pero-tomo nuevamente mi rostro en sus manos y añadió- Tengo este enorme instinto de protegerte y hacerte feliz y me estaba matando el saber que yo mismo te hice sentir mal con mis inseguridades.

- Vámonos, por favor- suplique como niña pequeña. Justo ahora necesitaba escucharlo todo de él. No quería que alguien me fuera a meter ideas en la cabeza.

- ¿Enserio? Me importa un demonio si tenemos clases pero ¿De verdad tú quieres irte?- pregunto pero yo sabía que aunque le dijera que no él me convencería. Solo fui capaz de asentir.  
Nos movimos rápido puesto que pronto todos saldrían al almuerzo, solo nos topamos con un muy confuso Emmett que se quedó mudo viéndonos correr para salir.

Subimos al Volvo y durante todo el trayecto nos mantuvimos en silencio. Entendí que iríamos a su casa porque rápidamente entramos en el sendero que conducía a la gran propiedad de los Cullen. Sería una gran vergüenza si Esme se diera cuenta que nos saltamos las clases, pero ese era solo el más pequeño de mis tormentos.

_Continuara…_

**

* * *

**

**Hola de nuevo, por fin tengo ganas de publicar ajaja:$$$ esto ya lo tenia desde hacia tiempesito y ahorita solo lo corregi y al parecer esta parte esta completamente lista. Tengo ligeros problemas con como seguir desde este punto puesto que mi cabezita no trae muchas ganas de ponerse creativa. Por si no lo saben o no lo eh dicho, esta historia avanza conforme las ideas surgen, no tengo absolutamente NADA establecido, simplemente dejo que mis dedos escriban y escriban xD por eso si ven ciertas incoherencias qe debo decir son varias & que si eres un buen lector vas a poder detectar pido MIL disculpas, no es una justificación pero es mi primer fanfic asi que no sean tan duros y abran un poqito su mente y dejen cabida para los errores.**

**GRACIAS!**

_**Nada suena tan estridente, a los oídos del autor, como el silencio de la crítica.**_

**REVIEW! :D**

_Dc'Writer._


	12. Dudas incompleto

Capítulo 12 – Dudas

**BPOV**

En la casa Cullen se respiraba cierta paz que, aunque quisiera, no podía absorber. Después de que llegamos, nos hicimos tontos unos minutos en la cocina tomando un poco de agua y algún refrigerio, fuimos hacia el cuarto de Edward… claro, el más alejado de toda la casa. No es que fuéramos a hablar sobre, bueno lo que sea, en la sala cuando cualquiera puede llegar, pero creo que se hizo un poco obvia la pequeña insinuación de "tenemos que ganar tiempo", cosa que estaba odiando puesto que Edward no parecía tener ganas de hablar después de que llevábamos varios, bueno muchos, minutos sentados en su sofá sin mediar palabra.

Entonces…- quería romper el silencio que nos unía pero, ciertamente, no sabía que palabras emplear- Ed, solo habla ¿Si?, me estoy volviendo loca…- Suspiro sonoramente y por fin tomo la palabra.

Antes que nada, perdón por la escena que ocasiono Jane por la mañana. No tenía derecho de hablarte así.

Pero al parecer, tiene alguno sobre ti- contraataque frustrándome porque se fuera por las ramas.

Por supuesto que no- hablo entre dientes- Nadie tiene algún poder sobre mí y si existiera alguien, esa serias tu- termino aligerando su voz, mirándome con ojos que trataban de ser pacíficos pero resistí. Era muy cierto que me deslumbraba todo el tiempo, pero esta vez estuve preparada.

Solo cuéntame lo que paso-pedí con firmeza. Si alguien iba a flaquear, no sería yo.

Sabía que no podría disuadirte- lo mire feo- Bella… tan solo… trata de comprender ¿Si?, no me gusta hablar de eso

¿Cómo quieres que te entienda si no me lo dices?

No es fácil, tal vez para ti sea solo otra conversación, pero para mí no- Okay, esto se estaba poniendo feo, su tono de voz definitivamente no me gusto.

Te juro que estoy tratando de calmarme, comprender el porqué de tu maldito miedo a no explicarme una parte de tu vida que, por lo que veo, todavía te afecta, pero me es muy difícil cuando te pones con esa actitud.

No tengo ninguna maldita actitud- replico por lo bajo

Solo recuerda que yo ya estoy dentro del paquete, así que lo que sea tan solo dímelo. Esto me afecta tanto a mí como a ti y no pienso permitir que esto te absorba.

Se quedó unos momentos pensativo hasta que se incorporó un poco y dijo:

Mira, ¿Qué te parece si dejamos esto por hoy? Solo hoy, de verdad necesito acomodar mi cabeza- Si, se perfectamente que lo dijo con la mejor intención, de no pelearnos más y no terminar diciendo cosas de las cuales después nos arrepentiríamos pero… simplemente se me acabo la paciencia.

De acuerdo- trate de que mi voz saliera despreocupada aunque por dentro quisiera gritarle- Cuando confíes en mí, me buscas. Solo no quieras aparecer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, y que yo te escuche cuando a ti te plazca.-

Finalizado mi pequeño monologo de "Jódete si crees que te buscare", trate de salir de su cuarto con toda la dignidad posible que una novia puede tener después de descubrir que su novio, al cual casi cree que ama por completo, le dice indirectamente que prefiere hablar con una estúpida pared antes de ti. Sip, estoy oficialmente deprimida.

* * *

_Taaaaaaaaaaaaanto tiempo sin escribir... lo ultimo fue como en octubre del año pasado D: no pude creerlo cuando vi mis notas_

_en mi libreta de Ingles:$$ pero es verdad, hasta me apena pensar que no tuve ganas de escribir una sola frase y eso_

_que tuve todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo :/ DIOS! no me quiero quedar asi por mas tiempo, debo aplicarme mas en esto!_

_aunque se que MUUUUUUUCHA, MUUUUY poquita gente lee estas boberias es como que mi proyecto personal, cuando empece_

_esto estaba toda emocionadilla y creo que ya se me paso :/ pero me prometo que tratare de poner a trabajar mi cabecita, mi_

_mano flojerosa y mi pluma wuebona :P_

Nada suena tan estridente, a los oidos del autor, como el silencio de la critica(:

**_LINK AZUUUUUUUUUUUL (:_**


End file.
